The Legacy
by The Pink Sunglasses
Summary: Sada Kobayashi has come to terms with the Curse Mark, Orochimaru damned her with eight years ago. After countless failed attempts to retrieve Sasuke from the Snake Sannin's grasp, Lady Tsunade barred any further missions, declaring the Uchiha an enemy of Konoha. That is until she assigns Sada to a solo mission to lure out Orochimaru and in the process recover Sasuke.
1. Preface

Preface

_Hesitantly, she took a step forward._

_ This scene was all too familiar. How could she be back here again? It just didn't make any sense. Even in the fading light, she could see the young girl, lying in the dirt of the forest floor. Her hair covered her face but she knew who it was. It was herself – all those years ago. She could envision her blank stare to the heavens above with pale, cracked lips parted slightly and hear the shallow, ragged breaths, trying to cling to what life she had left. Every ounce of her being wanted to cradle the girl in her arms but she couldn't – she wouldn't. _

_Even though it had been over eight years, she remembered._

_It was starting again. She could feel it. The heat, faint at first, slowly was starting from the base of her neck, spreading throughout her body. Fingertips tingled, muscles ached and toes curled. She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fist until her knuckles were white, wishing it all away. She tried to call for help but the words were stuck in her throat. She knew she had to control it, no matter how much it hurt. The thought of causing pain to innocent people because she couldn't handle the strain of the Mark, made her feel sick._

"_Do you still think you are safe from me," His voice called. _

_The pain came. _

_It shot straight down her spine, the air left her lungs and her legs gave out, sending her to her knees. No, no, this can't be happening! She refused to believe it. Yet, sure enough, she felt His presence. He was there – somewhere around her, forever watching and callously laughing. She knew she had to get away, get far away from there, she wouldn't be able to fight him but she couldn't get up. Then…she saw Him emerge from the shadows like the snake he is. He came towards her with a menacing smirk, tearing away at his molten flesh, revealing those piercing yellow eyes. _

_She had to run away! Why wouldn't her body move? She couldn't let Him near her. Not Him. Not Him! She could hear Him say her name over and over. She wanted Him to stop – just stop! She screamed …and…_

And…

"Sada! Sada, please wake up!" Takashi said urgency in his voice as he shook her slightly.

Moonlight flooded the room and it bathed both of them in a silver glow, bringing her back to reality. Everything came into focus again. Her eyes instantly shot open, seeing him over top of her and staring at her with a concerned look. She was there in bed – _their _bed with the blankets threw about and pillows tossed aside. Her breathing slowed and she quickly met Takashi's gaze, tears stinging and threatening to come even if she wanted them to or not.

Takashi placed his hands on either side of her face and rested his forehead to hers; strands of his dark hair fell on her cheek. "You had a nightmare again," he told her softly.

All Sada could do was nod. She felt if she spoke, he would find out _how_ frightened she was and the last thing she wanted was to worry him even more. She grasped both of his wrists and closed her eyes, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She didn't have to see Takashi's face to know he was staring at her, waiting for her to tell him everything but she wouldn't. She didn't want to put that burden on him.

"It's okay," he told her finally, kissing her. "I'll be here. I'll be here."

* * *

Alrightly then! It has been FOREVER and I mean FOREVER, since I uploaded anything to this site. I told myself that hopefully when I did, I would stick to it and keep it going until the very end. So here it is. Keep in mind, Sada and Takashi are MY oc's, so if you're confused just bare with me. I hope it'll get better. Please review. Honestly, it'll help me become a better writer and make me want to write more to this story. Just don't judge too harsh or I'll probably cry (lol). I don't own Naruto or anything blah blah blah, everyone knows the drill. So there you have it, loves. Enjoy and I hope - soon - chapter one will be up. :)


	2. White Shadows

Chapter 1

White Shadows

The early morning rays of sunshine seeped through the taupe curtains and with it a cool breeze, flowing in from the partly open window.

Sada leisurely opened her eyes, blinking several times clearing her vision before sleepily turning over, unhappy to be up _this_ early. She heard the soft snore of the man lying next to her and watched his bare chest rise and fall as she did most mornings. She smiled as she stared at his sleeping form. Seeing him relaxed and peaceful was a rare sight, something she secretly enjoyed especially when awake he was so apprehensive. She moved closer, listening to the steady rhyme of his heart and lightly ran her hand across his chest, before kissing him on the forehead.

"Good morning," she whispered when she felt him stir and curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, staring up at him.

Though his eyes weren't opened yet, a smile grew on Takashi's lips. "G'morning," he replied drowsily, wrapping an arm around her. "What time is it?"

"_Too_ early for anybody to be up," she told him with a laugh, running her hand down his hard stomach.

"I know," he breathed, a small amount of annoyance in his tone. "I know, I have to leave soon. I'm supposed to meet Hikaru and Shikamaru at the gate by noon." He removed his arm from her hip and sat up, pulling her close. He brushed a stray hair from her face and his smiled weakened slightly. "How are you?" he asked uneasily. "Are you feeling better?"

She let out a sigh. Sooner or later, she knew he was bound to ask and she had hoped for later. Though the nightmare last night, she thought was _calmer _than the most recent ones, there was no denying they were happening more frequently and Sada could tell from the look on Takashi's face that he had no intention of letting it slide. He never asked what they were about anymore because it was the same thing, just replayed over again and Sada was grateful he never did. She would rather lie to herself about it and pretend that it doesn't happen. It was better than facing the truth of it all.

Sada knew that Takashi saw himself as her protector, the slayer of her inner demons, but truth be told, even he couldn't save her from everything, though he badly wanted too. When they were genin, he was the exact same way and she only wished she had noticed it earlier - realized how much she cared about him. Sada swiftly climbed into his lap and slung her slender arm around his neck, giving him a knowing smile. "I'm fine," she lied, taking her free hand in his.

"But you weren't _fine_ last night." Takashi rested his back on the headboard and exhaled loudly. "I'm going to be gone three days for this mission, Sada and I'm just worried... Maybe you should stay with Sakura while I'm away? It would make me feel bet-."

She tenderly kissed him, grasping the back of his head, pulling him to her. His hand wove through her silk brown tresses with the other on her thigh, gradually making its way higher. Sada parted her lips, inviting him to do that same. She knew this was the only way to stop him from talking and she felt him smile as he kissed her back.

"You worry too much, Takashi," she told him, breaking away. "I'll see if she can make me a sleeping aid to help me get through the night, okay? Don't worry, I'll be fine and besides you've got to pack soon."

Takashi let out a laugh and sat up, pressing his body to hers and licked his lips. "Changing the subject gets you nowhere," he said playfully. He quickly gripped her back and lowered her down onto the mattress, careful as he sank down on top of her. "I still have a few hours before then…," he trailed off, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She smiled, biting her lower lip and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. It didn't take long for her old chūnin shirt to come off.

…

"How is _he_ doing?" Sada asked, knowing Tenten knew exactly what she meant.

It had been late afternoon when Sada ran into Tenten. Fortunately enough for the both of them today was their day off and were roaming the streets trying to keep themselves occupied. They had gotten to talking, catching up on the events of past few weeks and ended up at the Dango Shop. And neither one of them could turn down the aroma of sweets wafting from the store, particularly when one of them was six months along.

The kunoichi sat across from her, glowing with a smile and sweetly rubbed her swollen stomach. "Good, good," she told her thoughtfully, the gold band on her left hand caught the light and twinkled for a moment. "I was at the hospital earlier and they said he was a strong and healthy baby. They said he's due sometime this autumn."

Sada watched her friend stroke her stomach again, and couldn't help but smile herself. Tenten had complained she was stuck with desk work until after the baby came and couldn't wait for the chance to get back out there on a mission, but Sada knew better. Once her son is born, both she and Neji wouldn't be going anywhere. Little did they know, their unborn son already had his parents wrapped around his finger. She wore a pale green dress, saying with a laugh '_dresses are the only thing that fit now,' _and Sada noticed she had let her hair grow out, instead of two buns, there was a long braid going down her back. It had only been several months since the two had tied the knot but they were together years before and Neji sure took his time in asking.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"I really want to name him after Neji's father. Hizashi meant so much to him and he died so early in his life. Do you think he'll like the idea?" Tenten took of large bite of anmitsu, licking the spoon clean. This was her third bowl.

"Of course I think he'll like it!" Sada told her, pushing aside her empty tea cup. "I think he'll love it. By the way, where is Neji?"

The wide grin from Tenten's face disappeared and much more solemn look took its place. "He's on special assignment but he should be back today."

Sada frowned when she saw her friend's demeanor change but tried to keep the light conversation going. "Oh, that's right. I forgot an Anbu team was deployed to escort the medic-nin back home to Suna, the ones that came in for the training." Sada watched as Tenten moved the contents of the bowl around with a spoon. She looked like she was lost in thought; her brown eyes focused on something faraway. "Is Neji doing okay?" Sada ventured, breaking Tenten from her small trance. "I heard that during his last mission he was banged up pretty bad."

The mother-to-be sighed and shook her head. "I don't know," she replied, visibly shaken. "When they brought him back he could barely walk. He's better now, though he _should_ still be resting." She gave Sada a sad smile. Sada reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, letting her know she was there for her. "I just - I think it's just me, but for a while now it seems whenever our shinobi return they're all so badly beaten. It's almost like th-they were…"

"Deliberately attacked?" Sada finished the sentence for her, staring at her in surprise. Tenten then waved her hand back and forth dismissing the idea and told Sada she must have pregnancy paranoia. Sada chuckled and agreed, finishing out the rest of their time in silence.

When they went their separate ways, she hadn't realized how late it was getting. How long was she at the shop? The sun was hanging low on the forest tree line. The lanterns were lit, lining the street corners and sides of buildings. Sada stopped half way down the dirt road, turning a small pendant over with her thumb and forefinger. The one Takashi had given her as birthday gift last year.

What Tenten implied earlier had stuck with her. _Deliberately attack? _Could she be right? Tenten had the best analytical skills, Sada had seen. It was a possibility. She thought back to hours ago as she waved to Takashi, seeing him off, watching him leave with Hikaru and Shikamaru. What if that was the last time she saw them? The thought etched itself across her mind until it came to a small door, a threshold, Sada couldn't bring herself to step over. What would she be willing to do if it came down to it? Did she have enough power to truly fight? It at was something, no matter how hard she tried, was permanently there and it bothered her – tugged at her being.

What happened all those years ago still haunted her. Every decision she made was based on the tiny bruise on her neck.

For a while, she kept everyone at a distance. It was so much easier to shut people out if they thought you didn't care. It was safer and no one would get hurt, at least that's what she told herself. Yet, Sada found that it was starting to become difficult to do so.

W_hat if he-_

"Enough." She let the necklace drop, falling until it came to rest below her collarbone. "Stop, just stop."

The wind had died and there was stillness in the air before she felt the presence appear behind her. She turned quickly, silently cursing them – whoever they were. She had, had an audience and was occupied by her thoughts, she didn't realize it. To her dismay, it was an Anbu Black Op. His white and red mask nearly glowing in the light of the lanterns and stood only several feet away.

Her stomach turned when he spoke. "Sada Kobayashi," he began with a bow. "Lady Tsunade instructed I bring you to her immediately."

…

Sada was frozen in place, staring down at the scroll with trembling hands. This couldn't be happening.

She thought for sure she would lose the contents of her stomach. She kept reading the same words over again, hoping if she concentrated hard enough the ink would melt off the paper. She could feel Lady Hokage's hot gaze but she was unable to look at her. Everything she had dreaded was coming to pass. Everything she worked so hard to control was falling from her grasp. The woman had to be insane, there was no other explanation.

_Damnit_, she was a shinobi of Konoha. She shouldn't be scared. But she was.

"I - ," Sada began, finally finding her voice. She tried to keep composed façade but Lady Tsunade could see through it, there was no doubt in her mind. "I can't. No."

The Godaime laced her fingers together, hiding half of her face and leaned forward in her chair. Her office was empty, even Shizune was absent. The windows behind her brought in the only source of light, illuminating her shadow on the walls. "I'm not giving you a choice, Sada." There was no room for discussion in her voice. "If I didn't think you were capable of _this, _I wouldn't let you go."

"Lady Hokage, please."

"You have no choice in the matter," Tsunade told her with a frown. "The scroll was signed by the Five Kage, only a select few know about it. There is no use in lying about the fact that _something_ – I don't know what yet but something is coming. And I can tell you who is standing behind it all, Orochimaru."

A _select _few? That would explain why Shizune wasn't there.

Sada shook her head, confused. "Then why stop the missions – the ones where we tried to find _Him_ and his hideout?" She placed the scroll on Lady Hokage's desk. Sada stopped calling the Snake Sannin by his real name long ago and when she did, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "If they want to find _Him_ so badly, then why stop?" Her voice quivered, not in fear but anger.

Tsunade sighed and looked down at her desk. "Because we already know where he is. We have a spy on the inside, giving us information." She fixed her gaze on the kunoichi before her. "And this is where _you _come in, Sada."

* * *

Here is chapter 1 :) Shit's getting pretty real - lol barely. I did change their ages. There was no way, I could let 16 year olds do what I wanted them to do. It's basically eight years in the future. However, I guess it's an AU? I'm sorry in advance on the grammar errors, I do try but it is what it is, I guess. Hopefully none of this wasn't super boring. But enjoy and if you like it review and all that jazz. :) til next time loves.


	3. Fire and Rain

Chapter 2

Fire and Rain

The mission had been a simple one. Nothing too difficult or too strenuous. Transporting documents to the Land of Lightening was easy enough and Takashi was just happy to be back on home soil. It was unseasonably warm for this time of year but no one seemed to notice. The citizens of Konoha were soaking up what little sun would come their way before cloudy fall days set in.

"Looking for your lady love?" Hikaru winked at him, as they walked through the main gate.

Takashi laughed, smiling at the ground and shook his head before turning his attention to the other man walking with them. "I'll get the paper work to Lady Tsunade, Shikamaru as soon as I can," Takashi said, overlooking Hikaru's comment. "I know you're leaving for Suna tomorrow."

Shikamaru had permanent scowl on his face – the one Takashi had lived with the past few days, his hands were shoved in his pockets and heaved a sigh. "Lady Hokage feels I could be useful in helping set up several defense strategies after the recent rouge ninja attacks. It's a drag really." He looked unpleased by the idea.

Takashi patted him on the back and shrugged. "Just don't think about it too much. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be home."

"That's even worse," he groaned, giving the two a lazy wave as he walked the other way. "See you guys later."

Takashi set out in the direction of the Administrative office and Hikaru stepped up beside his friend, matching his pace and placed his hands behind his head. "Do you still have it?" He peered at him, grinning.

Though he was a foot shorter than Takashi, what he lacked in height he made up for in gumption. He was the foundation that had held Team 15 together all those years ago, back when the three of them were fresh out of the Academy. Takashi can still remember the moment he was to be assigned to his team. He barely knew him, thought he was an idiot – always trying to skip out on class or was asleep in the corner. But when their first mission hadn't gone according to plan, Takashi could still see the smirk on Hikaru's face when he stood over him, taking the kunai that was meant to end his life.

He knew in that exact instant, he would become friends with the kid.

"Of course, I do," he answered and tapped the breast pouch on his flak jacket. "It's been in my pocket for a week. Finding the right moment to _pop _the question is actually pretty difficult. I want to take her where we went on our first date."

_Date_. He used the word thinly.

It was the day before his seventeenth birthday, Hisao-sensei had _forgotten _to tell them their mission had been postponed and Hikaru hadn't replayed the message to neither Sada nor Takashi. They both had stayed at the Third Training Ground for the most of the afternoon before finally deciding to leave and that was when he had mustered enough courage to ask if she wanted a get a bowl of ramen. Afterwards they left their footprints all over the village, walking and laughing and ended up climbing a tree to watch the sunset.

"Awh, how sweet." Hikaru jeered with an eye roll, bringing Takashi from his thoughts.

"You're crude, Hikaru," he told his russet haired friend. "You'd know what I'd be talking about if you had a significant other."

"Me?" Hikaru dramatically touched his chest and let out a snort. "What can I say? I'm a ladies' man, Takashi. The day I get tied down, will be the day _all _the women in Konoha will go crying in the streets."

"You are too egocentric sometimes."

"_Sometimes_?" A man's voice called out from behind.

Hisao Sasaki stood a few feet away, arms crossed and the dour look on his face that made the laughing between Takashi and Hikaru stop immediately. His dark emerald hair flew softly in the breeze and fixed his eyes on them. "Lady Tsunade wants to see us."

…

"Come in and shut the door."

Takashi studied the women in front of him. His eyes flickered from Tsunade's steely gaze then to Shizune. She was bad at hiding her emotions; every so often she would stare at the floor or stare at the wall with sad eyes. Something was wrong. He could feel it. At first he thought it was about the mission but the tension in the air proved him wrong. He formed a fist at his side as he waited.

"I wanted to tell you all before word..." Lady Tsunade stopped and studied the three men before her, not quite sure how to continue. "Before someone else did." She looked out the window as she finished.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru stepped forward, concern in his voice.

"Tell us what?" Takashi tried to stay composed.

"Sada has left the village." Hisao came up to the side of his former students. He tried touching Takashi's shoulder, trying to reassure him, knowing full well how he would react. Better it come from someone they trusted than hear it on the street.

The dark haired man stepped out of reach, his eyes wide in disbelief. "What do you mean she _left_?" Takashi's voice quivered. He dared anyone lie to him. How could she be gone? Not after he tried so hard to protect her. She couldn't, she wouldn't. No, he wouldn't believe it! He didn't stay to hear the answer, he brushed past Hisao, hitting his shoulder and knocked him out of the way. He threw the door open with a _bang _and ran down the hall.

"Takashi!" Hikaru yelled, attempting to stop him. He made it halfway across the room before Hisao stepped in front and stopped him in his tracks.

He shook his head. "Let him go." He explained looking at the open door. "He needs to come to the realization of the situation. It was going to happen eventually. Though, I expected it to come sooner than it did. After, the Chūnin Exams, Sada was never the same. She did try, but it could only last for so long… before she would go crawling to find Orochimaru."

"Sensei, you can't be serious?" Hikaru defended. The sound of _His_ name, made Hikaru bitter. All that they, as a team went through, he found it hard to swallow the idea. "You honestly believe she left of her own freewill? She would never betray the village! She would never leave –"

"Takashi?" Hisao spat at him. "You think one person would be enough to change her mind? Look at Sasuke! He had friends and people that cared about him. Look at Naruto. He nearly died trying to bring him back. If she wanted to stay she would've but Sada is gone." He paused and turned, fully facing Hikaru. He had the same child-like innocent look in his eye now; that he had when he was genin. The one of his first utter defeat and realizing _this_ was the world a Leaf Village shinobi. Hisao spoke again, calmer this time, "I didn't want to believe it either, Hikaru."

"When?" Hikaru asked in a desperate tone. "When did she leave?"

"Three days ago."

"She left after _we _did." He shook his head and stared down at his clammy hands. "She planned it? She wanted to leave?"

Hisao placed his hand on his students back. "From what we know, yes." He shot a glance to Tsunade. She had sat quietly through the whole ordeal. Hisao knew there was more of this to come.

"Are we going after her? We can't just – "

"No. Konoha possesses neither the resources nor the time for such a mission." She told him sternly and clasped her hands together. "Sada has abandoned the village and all the ties that came with it. I think you should do the same, Hikaru. _Forget_. She didn't think twice about anyone when she left. The sooner you forget, the better the outcome of this will be. As of now, Sada Kobayashi is an enemy and traitor of Konoha. Go, Hikaru and spread the word."

Hikaru knew there was no room for argument. Hokages' word was law and he knew he had to abide by it: no matter how much he didn't want to. Without a word, Hikaru bowed and walked out.

…

"Sada?!"

Takashi burst through their apartment door. He flicked on the lights, casting out the darkness he had walked in on. He warily took a step in and looked around the small kitchen, which opened into the living area. He half expected her to walk out of their bedroom to greet him. All these scenarios raced through his head and all of them ended with her being forcibly taken away. Takashi waited and listened. Nothing. He heard nothing. He took short and shallow breathes as he came further in.

"Sada! Answer me!" He screamed, tripping over himself rushing around the tiny apartment.

He ran to their bedroom, and it halted his rampage for a moment. His eyes traveled around the room, searching for anything until he saw the pile on the bed. _Clothes_? The navy pants and forest green flak jacket were folded neatly near the foot of the bed. He touched the forehead protector placed on top of heap and traced the outline of the symbol.

Then it was true. She had left the village. She had left her clan. She had left _him_. How could this be happening? What about all they had – did it mean nothing to her? Did _he_ mean nothing to her? Takashi sat down on the bed, it _creaked_ under his weight. He held the headband in his shaky hands and stared at it. He had made love to her not three days ago and now she was gone. Just gone.

It finally _hit_ Takashi as he sat in the dark. His chest felt heavy when he breathed. He brought his hands to his face and cried.

…

Sada knelt in the underbrush and quickly scanned the small map before putting it back in her pouch. She was close. The X marked on the map said so. Tsunade's source said it would take five days to get to the hideout. She was instructed to go east, as if that helped her any but she knew what had to be done. This was the first time she had stopped. Her body screamed from exhaustion but Sada couldn't rest. Not yet, at least.

The kunoichi stood and continued through the forest.

She changed her entire grab for the mission. She knew she wouldn't be fooling anyone if she waltzed in with the Leaf Village hitai-ate. Truth be told she felt bare without it. She brushed her hair from her face and touched the spot where the forehead protector should have been. Seeing at her now, she looked like a normal traveler but that's what she wanted to be perceived as: a dim-witted traveling girl, who had no means of protecting herself.

She traded in her jacket for a sleeveless, deep red vest that revealed her flat stomach. The wind tugged at her open-front apron-skirt, exposing the black shorts underneath and the early falling leaves _crunched_ under her calf-high boots. The only personal item she still carried from Konoha was the pendant Takashi had given her. It was tucked away behind her vest, where no one would see it. She secured the tantō at her waist before pulling her hooded, grey cloak tighter around her.

The ending days of summer were warm but the nights were a bit more unforgiving.

It had been three days since she had left the gates of the Leaf Village. She knew pushing it would be unwise but she had miles to cover before she could actually rest. There wasn't enough time. The source said they wouldn't be staying there too much longer and if Sada missed her window, there was no other way of finding them. She let out an irritated groan.

She could only image what was being said about her this very moment. The story Tsunade had planned on spreading was perfect, there was no doubt about it. She wondered how fast they all would believe it. She wondered how fast Takashi would believe it.

She shook her head. _Now_ was not the time to get distracted. She had two days to reach the destination and she had to focus fully on the mission. She leapt up into the trees and out into the night.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter. Sorry, it took SOOO long but I'm really happy with it. Hikaru and Hisao are my other OCs - together with Sada and Takashi, they make TEAM 15! WOOHOO! Anyways, I hope you like it, OH thank you KiryuuKei for adding this onto your story alert list. R&R:)


	4. Monster

Chapter 3

Monster

"That could have gone _so_ much better than it did." She murmured to herself.

Tsunade dropped her pencil onto the desk and pinched the bridge on her nose. The office was empty; she had told Shizune to take the rest of evening off. Though she greatly objected, she did as she was bid and sulked out. Lady Hokage rubbed her face and sighed deeply. At the moment, she preferred to be alone. Who knew solitude could be a friend? This was becoming more testing than she anticipated.

_Sada was right. _No one would believe it without question. It made no difference if she _was_ Hokage or not. Was it easier to believe Sasuke had abandoned the village but not Sada? They both had the similar situation thrust upon them but yet chose two separate paths. One was strong and the other weak, in Tsunade's eyes at least.

She thought back to what Hikaru had said. _You honestly believe she left of her own freewill; _his voice rang out in her head. It was cruel, she thought, lying to them and watching them crumble under her words. There were no comforting gestures to be given because it was all a lie. And for what? It was coin toss, deciding the fate of a kunoichi, whom loved and was devoted to the village.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," she called, leaning back in her chair and tapped her foot. She knew the faces of two shinobi before they walked through the door. She glanced at the clock and raised an eyebrow. Right on time, this was unusual for Kakashi Hatake but for Hisao, she expected nothing less. Hisao shut the door behind him and walked up next to the Copy Ninja.

"Give it a few days. Things will settle," Hisao said after a brief moment of silence. He knew the Hokage didn't need support on the decision she had made but he thought she ought to hear it anyway. "Though I wouldn't send Takashi back out in the field too soon. Or Hikaru for that matter just be on the safe side."

The Godaime rubbed her forehead. "Sada told me they may not buy it," she thought aloud. "That no one would _just _accept it."

"Naruto returns from his mission tomorrow," Kakashi said, plunging his hands into his pockets, glancing out the window then back to Tsunade. "I doubt telling him when he first arrives back would be unwise."

"I forgot about him," she said, clearly bothered the idea and turned her attention to Kakashi. "You have to watch over Naruto. I can't have him stirring things up. Fill Yamato in on the situation. I trust the three of you can keep everyone in order." She let out a deep breath. "Hisao look after Takashi and Hikaru. The last thing I need is them running off." She took a sip of tea, trying to calm her nerves.

"Hikaru, maybe. But, Takashi, no," Hisao explained, shaking his head. "I know they'll miss her but until this is resolved there isn't much to be done. However, I will try my best to keep them in line."

Hisao and Kakashi exchanged looks. There one thing that wasn't sitting too well for the both of them. Now was as good as chance as any, seeing as the opportunity might not present itself in the future. The Copy Ninja nodded to his comrade before speaking.

"How reliable is _this _source?" He asked, changing the subject entirely. "The chances of Konoha walking into a trap are relevantly high."

"I know," Lady Hokage told him coolly, taking the scroll from a locked desk drawer. She placed it out in front of her so that the two shinobi could see its contents. "If this is part of a ruse then it won't be coming from _our _end. Of course I've thought of that but what other choice do I have? I already told the both of you." Tsunade stood. "The Akatsuki are on the move. These rouge ninja attacks are becoming more frequent and a messenger bird flew in today from the Land of Earth, about an army forming in the north. Our enemies are gathering and flocking to each other's aid."

Hisao frowned as he read the piece for the second time. "And possibly sending Sada to her death? Where does all that fit in?" He placed the scroll back on the desk. He understood the situation but this was still one of his students whose life was on the line. He knew he should overlook whatever feelings he may have for the sake of the mission but he found it hard.

Kakashi gave him a sideways glance. Though he never said it out loud, he could sympathize with him. Yes, Sada was no longer Hisao's pupil; she was jōnin and in all rights his equal but that meant little to Hisao. Kakashi knew he saw Team 15 as if they were still genin and not as the capable ninja they are now. Sometimes, Kakashi even caught himself thinking the same thing about Naruto and Sakura. Then he would see them in the heat of battle, holding their own and knew that there was nothing he had to worry about.

"Sada was the first step," Lady Tsunade explained. "If she dies – _all _of this would be for nothing." She pointed at the scroll and gave them a sharp look. "At this point, failure isn't an option."

…

"We received word from the Hidden Leaf Village," Baki began, reading the paper in the flickering candle light "The mission was proposed and accepted by Sada Kobayashi. And upon further notice, the Hokage will message when their source makes contact." He slid the parchment to Kankurō before settling back into the chair.

The sandstorm that hit Sunagakure was lasting well into the evening and showed no sign of stopping. The Kazekage stared down at his village below and smiled to himself. He saw no movement in the streets, which was to be expected with the weathers' current state but he felt at ease, knowing the citizens were safe in their homes. But there were more pressing matters at hand that called to him and if he wanted to continue keeping his people safe, Gaara knew he had to have the utmost faith in Konoha.

He did with every ounce in his being.

"Do you think she will be able to do it?" Baki asked finally. He had read the information at least three times but felt unsure. He trusted the Kazekage but with an issue such as this, Baki wished Gaara was older. He had served under him for seven years and sat on the council for even longer. "This could very well be trick, set by the enemy."

"How can we know for sure," Nao told them, examining the paper that was handed to him. He was by far the youngest member of the council, a month shy of twenty. Though, most of the elders thought it was ill-advised to let the young man enter, Baki put an end to it. He vouched for his nephew when a seat became open, thinking his fair-minded demeanor would keep the seniors on their toes and Nao has yet to prove him wrong. "We should have sent one of our own along as well. That way we would get the reports sooner."

"And how do you think they would pull that off?" Kankurō replied with a snort and glance at Nao. Gaara had given him the task of selecting the few Sand shinobi, which would be given intelligence of the current operation. Kankurō had handpicked them both, knowing full well that the men were diligent and trustworthy. "With Orochimaru's reputation, he'd put them through some torturous experiment and send us the remains."

"What if we're found out? What then?" Nao retorted, crossing his arms. "The Five Shinobi Nations would be at risk!"

"Don't you think that was thought of when the document was signed?" Kankurō narrowed his brow, cocked his head to the side.

Gaara still recalls the moment he saw the Kobayashi girl. It was during the preliminaries stage of the Chūnin Exams. She had fought with such vivacity and passion, back then it even made him think she was worthy adversary. He looked up and watched his older brother bicker with Nao.

"The Will of Fire burns greatly in Sada Kobayashi," Gaara said, silencing the argument. The men stared at their leader, as his eyes passed over each of them. "If anyone can see this mission through; it's her."

…

Sada poured water from her canteen over the small fire. Smoke billowed around her and up into the morning sky. The sun rose into the haze of the forest and the air was thick. No birds were singing, no insects were chirping. There was no sound, only the stream flowing swiftly from the rain the day before. She folded the thin, damp blanket, placing it in her pack and raked her fingers through her hair quickly, trying to remove any tangles.

It had been five days and she was here. She knew the hideout was somewhere near and would have scouts scourging about as lookouts.

She took long strides through the marshes, ducking under low laying branches. The kunoichi had her guard up; watching and listening with her hand on the hilt on her tantō. Since she'd woken up, Sada had been fidgety and constantly looking over her shoulder. She pulled the grey hood over her head before pausing and glancing around the darken wood. It might have been dawn but no light penetrated through to the forest floor.

Sudden movement on her left caught her eye and instinctively threw a shuriken in the direction, without a second thought. She had pinned a snake to a tree trunk, _hissing_ faintly before it died. With a sigh, she shook her head. She was too anxious and she knew she was being ridiculous. It was just a snake… _Snake_? With wide eyes, she turned her head just in time to see the paper bomb light – and explode.

She focused her chakra to her feet, leaping up onto a branch and watched the blast take down several trees in the small area. Sada pulled her tantō from its sheath and brought it to her chest, breathing heavily. She had been found! She was no sensor type, in fact it was one of her weaker skills but she couldn't believe they had snuck up on her so easily.

A kunai flew past and sunk into the bark, inches from her face. She smirked to herself and deflected the other with the blade. It _clanked _as if fell to the ground below. Whoever they were, they _had_ terrible aim. She saw the enemy moving in the shadows – like the scared little rats they were. _Four_. Sada had counted the dark shapes quickly and thought it was strange to have such a small amount of underlings on duty. They were waiting and watching, feeling her out before they made their move.

As tempting as it was to carry on with the fight, this wasn't what she came here for. She'd make it easy on them.

Sada jumped down into the rounded clearing. She stood rigid and erect, unclasping the cloak from around her and tossed it aside. She wanted them to believe she wasn't an enemy but she wondered how long they would buy it.

"My name is Sada Kobayashi," she stated, proudly and surveyed the forest line. She threw the tantō into the dirt, the helve protruding from the ground. Through gritted teeth she added, "I'm here to offer my life and submission to Lord Orochimaru. Take me to him."

…

Sai never knew someone could feel two emotions at the same time. Though Sakura didn't have the same torn expression as Naruto did, he observed quietly. He could tell they both were equally displeased by the news.

His comrade had angry eyes but a sad face – it just didn't match. He wondered how that was possible. Still the idea of feelings baffled him even at his age but he was slowly learning the concept. He glanced over at Naruto, watching as he tried to grasp what the medical-nin had told him. Sai understood so why didn't he? He titled his head and glanced at Sakura before it finally become clear.

It must be one of his _bonds_. Sai nodded to himself. That must be it or he wouldn't be acting this way.

She watched as Naruto struggled to sit up in the hospital bed. He had taken beating; kunai to the back, internal bleeding, three fractured ribs and a broken wrist. Sakura was amazed he was even still awake, surely the medicine she'd given him would have knocked him right out. Sai was worse off and would be bedridden for the following week but she knew Naruto wouldn't stay down for long.

It ripped her to pieces seeing her teammate like this. She agreed with Lady Tsunade, that s_he _be the one to relay the news to him. They both thought if it was anyone else did, he might've gone mad. Sakura saw the same shame in his eyes as she did _that_ day when he returned without Sasuke all those years ago. She knew what he was thinking; sometimes she swore she could read his mind.

Naruto looked down at his hand and made a fist. How could he let another one slip through his fingers?

* * *

Yay! So chapter 3 is up and running. I'm pretty proud of this one. I have big plans for the next chapters, so stay tuned. Oh, look another OC. I should really stop doing that but he's a minor character. He might not even show up again. (Makes very few appearance just like his uncle.) And thank you, thank you THANK YOU to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan for the fave and the comments. Sorry, if I freaked you out by messaging you. I just got excited (lol). Like always I don't own Naruto or any characters. Here it is, enjoy, read and review. Bye guys :)


	5. Delirium

Chapter 4

Delirium

The silence was deafening.

There was no longer any movement in the shadows but she knew they were still there. _Sound shinobi_. She had caught a glimpse of the snake pattern cloth when they came too close to the clearing but that had seemed like eons ago. How long had she been standing there? She glanced around, moving her head faintly. Sada put herself in this vulnerable position for a reason but one wrong move and she'd be done. Becoming incapacitated wasn't part of the plan and she had no intention of letting it get that far.

"Take me to him," she said again.

She waited for a reply but was answered with nothing. She narrowed her brows and cast her cerulean eyes to the ground. Did they expect her to beg? To get on her knees and plead?

The sudden shift in presence caught her attention. There were more of them now. _Reinforcements._ Sada smiled to herself. They called in reinforcements.

She had pinpointed the original four because in their attempt to be cautious, they lingered too long in one area; giving her the opportunity to detect the minuscule amount of chakra they did possess. And adding three more didn't make any difference.

A single shinobi emerged into the clearing but he loitered away, clinging to the murky woods. His full head was covered by a mask, only a small section cutout for the eyes and the Sound village headband haughtily worn. The taupe poncho hung past his waist, tied off by a sash, deliberately showing the kamas fastened there. The man inclined his head and crossed his arms.

"Lord Orichimaru ordered we terminate any trespasser who wonder into Otogakure," he stated, rile rising in his voice. "No exceptions."

The sound-nin was a decoy, while the others moved into their positions. That much she knew for sure. By now, they would have her encircled – giving her no other options.

"I already told you why I'm here," Sada explained to him with a scowl. "Do I need to tell you again?"

"You're on position to be making demands!" The sound-nin exclaimed and reached for his weapon, grasping the haft. He raised his free hand and formed a fist, signaling the rest of the shinobi around her into motion.

She heard the _clang_ of metal; katanas unsheathed and kunai blades ready. The _thud _of feet meeting ground. The sound-nin closed in around Sada in seconds. A kunai raced past her, slicing her upper arm, blood immediately trickling down and dripping off her finger tips. There was no time to think. Sada yanked her collar away from her body, revealing the circular mark – the one she's tried so hard to forget.

Three black bowed slivers nestled at curve of her neck.

The man in front stopped, gesturing the others to do the same, never taking his eyes off the Leaf Village kunoichi. His eyes flickered from her to the mark, his mouth agape. She knew that would get their attention.

"Then you can explain to _Him_ why I was not received," she told him, taking a dangerous step forward. "And tell him _all _his efforts were wasted when you drag in my corpse. I'll ask you one last time; take me to him."

The sound-nin had a choice to make. The outcome of the situation was now in his hands.

She could feel his sense of dread from where she stood. Not even knowing the shinobi, she understood him. She watched him take short, anxious breaths. Sada wondered how many others came before him. No doubt, being an Otogakure cell leader was short lived. How many times could one displease _Him_ before he decides to put an end to you?

He placed his weapon at his side, sending a message for the others to do the same. A sudden ease came over Sada but she knew this wasn't over. The sound shinobi removed rope from his pouch and studied her. "If you are who _you_ say you are," he began walking to her, "you will do as I say without any objections. You slip up, and I slit your throat."

She nodded, meeting his gaze full on. Hesitation and fear danced in his eyes. There was no way of hiding it. He stepped up behind Sada and forcefully jerked her injured arm around, tying both wrists together. She winced, pain shooting up into her back, much more than she expected.

He tore off her hip pouch and poured its contents onto the ground, looking for anything odd or out of place. The sound-nin bent to unfasten the shuriken holster on her thigh, his hands lingering there a bit longer than needed, before he stood and did the same to it.

She heard footsteps come up behind her but before she could react, someone had placed a cloth around her eyes, securing it with a knot. Sada shook her head, trying to make the blindfold fall. She stopped after the second attempt, knowing it was a waste of time. She was completely cut off. If something were to happen, she'd be powerless against whoever it was. Although, Sada was sure if it came to it, she could break through the rope that bound her hands.

A hand grabbed her forearm, shoving Sada forward. "Walk," the man's voice commanded, roughly.

She formed a fist, trying to calm herself. There was no use in hiding the anger as it grew across her face. Lady Tsunade told her to _willingly yield_ and she had done just that. However, she had no idea of the humiliation she'd feel. Sada knew she could easily take the seven of them out with a flick of her wrist. She pulled at the rope - the constraints - and let out a sigh. She knew her arrogance was playing a part in this.

The trek through the forest was silent. The sound-nin never spoke a word, only jerking her elbow to stop her or to steady her when she lost her footing. She hated the feeling of being inept. It was something she wasn't accustomed to.

She felt the necklace sway a little under her vest. Images of Team 15 flooded her mind instantly– all of Hisao- sensei's concerned looks. Hikaru laughing and calling her name. Takashi… She could see _her_ team turn away and walk ahead of her as she tried so desperately to reach out to them. She knew it wouldn't the same when she returned

…_would she return?_

She looked up as the light faded and darkness crept in around her. They had entered the Eastern Hideout. She was walking into the serpent's lair. Their footsteps echoed down the corridor and she was sure she could hear her heartbeat through her chest. The other sound-nin had gone, leaving their team leader to finish the task. A chill crawled up her spine when she heard a door _creak _open and she was pushed inside. A pit formed in her center and she clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking. This was it. This is what she was waiting for.

"I was unaware we were expecting a guest." It was _Him_. She could feel him, sense his presence. Through the patchy cloth she could see torchlight cast their shadows on the wall. She could make out a figure, sitting and leaning on his elbow. Even though she was blindfolded she could feel him stare at her. "Unbind her and leave," he ordered, curtly.

"Is that wise?" She recognized _that_ voice right away. Kabuto. Had he been standing there the whole time? She realized that was an imprudent question to ask. Of course, he was there. Kabuto rarely left his masters side. He was always there lurking and observing from afar.

"It would be rude, leaving _our _Sada is such a state, don't you think?" He mused, licking his lips. "She traveled all this way; I don't want the Leaf Village to think poorly of me." He motioned his subordinate to do as he was told.

She felt the ties loosen, the cloth fall away and heard the door close as the sound-nin left. Sada rubbed her raw wrist, eyes downcast, not daring to look at…_Him. _

"Tell me child, why are you here?" His voice cut through her being. She felt so small and feeble in front of him. She felt like a child again, barely breathing, trying to shrink away into nothing. But not _now_, now was not the time. The lives of too many counted on this.

"I should have come to you when Sasuke did," she said quietly, staring at her clammy hands before slowly raising her head. "I admit I was unable to leave those I cared for. I thought I could repress the power you gave me. I thought I was strong enough to overcome it but I was wrong. I _was_ weak. It was the ones I looked to, the ones who were supposed to be my teachers – they guided me wrong. They lead me away from what I wanted."

"And what is it you desire, Sada?" He asked, shifting in his stone chair and a smirk growing on his lips.

Sada narrowed her brow. "Power," she told him bluntly. "It was the ties of the village that kept me confused. I realize now, Konohagakure was weak. Their foundation is coming apart at seams and their people are too frail to fight their own battles. I ask myself how I could be lead astray for so long. When what I wanted was just out of reach." She bowed deeply then. "Lord Orochimaru, I stand before you, readily willing to sacrifice my life and devote my abilities to you."

Kabuto glanced down at him, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He watched as Orochimaru closed his yellow eyes and gave toothy grin. "We will see," he told her, seeing Sada's eyes go wide and formed a hand seal.

_Pain_.

She arched her back as a scream escaped her mouth. She clawed at the mark, her legs giving out and sent her crashing to the cold, sandstone floor. She held her middle as she convulsed, squeezing her eyes shut. Her mind became foggy before finally the ache grew to be too much. Her body went limp and she went tumbling into the black abyss, hushing the room.

Kabuto walked the short length to where Sada's unconscious body lay. He stared down at her before cutting his gaze to his master. "It seems your pet has finally come home," he said at last, crouching down and brushed a piece a hair from her face. He noticed the dried blood on her arm and the cut that was now crusted over.

"Indeed she has," he replied, smiling to himself. "I wonder what trick Konoha has up its sleeve." He studied his pale hand under the glow of the torches and made a fist, quickly slamming it onto an arm of his chair.

"They seem anxious using _her_, at least." He stood and turned to face Orochimaru. His master had been ill as of late. The time was nearing but if it happened too soon, the jutsu wouldn't work. "You never intended on making her your vessel, did you?"

The Snake Sanin let out a chuckle and crossed his legs. "The Kobayashi always fascinated me, among other things. Placing the curse mark on Sada was simple way of controlling her. Sometimes lab rats like to pretend they're something more."

"What makes this one _so_ special?" He sounded almost bitter.

"Ice Release Technique," Orochimaru began, looking past Kabuto. "The Kobayashi kekkei genkai is quite something to behold. Have you ever seen the Kobayashi clash in battle?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I can't say that I have."

"I forget," his master said, tapping his fingers lightly across the stone. "You are still young. But you'll never see another jutsu so pure. So… _untainted_, ever again in your life. She'll make an interesting addition to my collection."

The ash-grey haired man gave Orochimaru a sideways glance. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Put her in a room. Keep her under lock and key for now." Orochimaru stood at his full height and walked past the both of them. He opened the door but stopped mid-stride. "Oh, and inform Sasuke, an old friend has come to visit."

* * *

WOOHOO! I felt like this took forever to write but here it is. I wanted a chapter dedicated to Sada. I have most of the chapters cut up between different characters but there was too much to write with her. I tried to keep the tone after they enter the hideout creepy and I guess in a sense mysterious? But I truly dislike Orochimaru, he's such a - I don't even know. And in the manga, Kabuto like goes off the deep end. So in a sense, they both were made for each other. haha! R&R!


	6. Made of Stone

Chapter 5

Made of Stone

Hikaru couldn't shake his foul mood.

He sluggishly dragged his feet as he walked, russet hair falling into his face and didn't even bother looking up when he bumped into someone, only mumbling an apology under his breath. He could hear children laughing as they ran by, the hushed gossip and the sound of hammering as men fixed their street stalls. The villagers were alive and full of spirit but he stared at them resentfully. He wished he could be that content.

He hadn't been allowed out of the village and had lost count of the days as they lagged by. He was growing restless. Lady Tsunade had postponed any and all missions for him until further notice. Not to mention, basically banning him from the hospital but he didn't understand why – he was medical-nin. It was his job to heal the injured. He hadn't seen Hisao-sensei in a week; it was like he just vanished. It was as if everyone was steering clear of him, tiptoeing around him and if he was honest with himself, it was really starting to piss him off.

He had stopped by Takashi and…well, it was just _his _place now – but he didn't answer but Hikaru expected as much. Hikaru hadn't seen or heard from Takashi since he burst out of the Hokage's office. He knew his friend needed time. Hell! He needed time! And all he had _was_ time. Time to think about how his teammate just abandoned everyone. Hikaru rubbed his face and stopped in the middle of the street, gazing around at the shops around him.

_God_, he needed a drink.

But he figured since it was only one in the afternoon, it was a bad idea. _That_ and he hated the taste of sake but it was only thing strong enough to dull his senses. He shook his head and heard his stomach growl. His appetite hadn't been much lately and often forgot to eat, days at a time. Hikaru rolled his eyes as he made his way over to Ichiraku's, pulling back a flap and took a seat on stool.

He was pleased to find that he was alone. If everyone wanted to overlook him, that was fine by him. He didn't need to deal with others sympathy…

"What'll it be, son?" Teuchi asked lightly, cleaning a bowl with a washcloth.

"Oh, uh." Hikaru scratched his head. "The - the special." He didn't know what he wanted. But anything was better than nothing. The old man eyed him for a moment, before nodding. Hikaru covered the sides of his face and stared down at the table.

"Are you okay?" The chef asked, raising an eyebrow and placed the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. "I haven't seen you in here for awhile."

"Yeah," Hikaru told him. "I've just been busy lately." _So much for being alone_. He grabbed chopsticks, ready to dig into the dish but paused.

"Does it have anything to do with the Kobayashi girl?" Teuchi replied, watching Hikaru carefully.

Hikaru's eyes widened, taken aback by the question. That was possibly the last thing he expected anyone to say to him. He watched as the old man smiled at him and tossed a dishrag over his shoulder. Teuchi slightly leaned on the counter. "Word travels fast," he said, still in a cheerful tone, he was about to say something else but stopped, his eyes looking past Hikaru. "And I think there is someone who can help you through it." He straightened and waved the yellowed haired man in. "Hello, Naruto, what will it be today?"

"Miso ramen with pork," Naruto told him and took a seat next to Hikaru. He glanced at him and saw him, staring down at his bowl with a solemn expression on his face.

Teuchi looked back forth between the two shinobi and shrugged. "Maybe I was wrong." And went to work making Naruto's order.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" Hikaru spoke first and looked up from his dish. This was unusual for Naruto to be quiet. Yes, getting him to shut up could be hard but that what Hikaru learned to like about him. People often said that Naruto and he shared similar traits but Hikaru never saw it.

"Today, actually," Naruto replied, taking utensils from a small cup. "I was surprised I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well, Tsunade barred me from everything," he explained, placing the chopsticks aside. "So I've been stuck doing nothing."

"I know, I heard about -,"

"You don't have to say it, Naruto." Hikaru shook his head, interrupting him. Hoping he wouldn't go any further with the conversation.

"No, I need to," Naruto spoke up, turning on his stool to face Hikaru. "I understand what you're going through and you don't have do this alone. When Sasuke left –"

His blood was boiling, heat rising to his face and he clenched his fist, standing, knocking the stool out from under him. Hikaru glared at him with a scowl. "Sada isn't _him_, Naruto!" He exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Don't compare Sada to Sasuke. They are _nothing_ alike! She is _my_ teammate, not yours. I don't need your pity."

Teuchi had his back to them, listening to the whole banter. The old chef couldn't believe the way he had acted towards Naruto. He furrowed his brow and turned around, intending on telling Hikaru to leave his shop but he saw Naruto's face soften and watched a small smile form.

"Hikaru, I know Sada may not have been my teammate but," Naruto paused and looked up at where the angered shinobi stood. "She was still _my _friend. I knew her as well as you did and I miss her too. Just like I miss Sasuke. You don't have to go through this alone."

Hikaru glanced at him and then down at his feet. He was at a loss of words. _Alone. _That's all he felt recently. He needed somebody – anybody to talk to but he felt cut off. He didn't mean to be so harsh to him; Hikaru just didn't want to hear it because in his mind talking about it meant it actually happened. And he was trying so hard to deny, to forget. "Naruto, I." Hikaru didn't know what to say.

Naruto gave him a wide smile and laughed, turning around. "Apology accepted. Now get back here! You didn't finish your ramen."

Now, he knew why he didn't buy what people were telling him. He was nothing like Naruto. He was in a whole other league, compared to Hikaru. He felt himself smile, something he hadn't done in awhile. Hikaru stood there a moment longer before finally joining him.

…

Sada woke with a start.

She shot up straight on the mattress, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Every breath she took hurt; her limbs aching and her body felt heavy. Her throat was raw and she knew she had been screaming. She stared down at her clammy hands and watched them shake. Carefully, she touched back of her neck, pressing down slightly. A tiny amount of pain responded and she pulled her hand away quickly.

She glanced around the room; its only contents were the small bed and a table with several candles burning. How long had she been out? She tossed her bare legs over the side, feet resting on the cold stone floor and tried to stand. She stumbled forward, leaning on the wall for support. Her knees were buckling and muscles tensed. Finally she couldn't endure it any longer and gradually dropped onto the mattress.

_The hand sign_, she thought back to when she had meet Orochimaru. A simple hand sign? That's all it took for her to lose control. And here all this time she thought she had a grasp on it. Her mind was still foggy. Sada could barely recall what had happened. She touched the side of her head, trying to stop it from throbbing. She was a total wreck, there was no denying that. Sada stretched out a leg in front of her, trying to warm them up but it was to no avail.

This was first time in years Sada had, had a… outburst…with the curse mark. Perhaps that was why she was finding it so difficult to move her body. She never relied on _its _power, never tapped into _its _chakra. It took a great deal of self- obedience to remain calm in combat. To keep a constant clear mind.

_The source_.

Her mind went to the mission. The scroll she had read. The source was to make contact first and relay message back to Lady Tsunade. The plan was suppose to be set in motion; send in shinobi to attack the compound, retrieve Sasuke and _end _Orochimaru once and for all. She wasn't supposed to be gone for more than a month. Not even that long. But she had this sinking feeling…

_Click_. The sound of a key turning over a lock.

The wooden door opened on the far side of the room, pulling Sada immediately from her thoughts. She sat up straight, with her hand instantly reaching down to grab a kunai but stopped, thinking that would be a bad idea and it didn't matter anyways, the holster was taken from her. She had nothing to defend herself with and in her current state she wouldn't be fending anyone off. She brought her hand up, clenching it into a fist before placing it on her lap.

A figure stood in the doorway. Torch light from the hall made it difficult to see their face but there a short glimmer of firelight on glass. "Feeling better after your nap?" Kabuto asked after a beat, closing the door behind him. He held a small white medical box in one hand as he walked towards her. "Lord Orochimaru asked I personally come and heal you. Can't have just anyone patching up _our_ girl," he added with a hint of a smile.

Sada stared at him, unable to see his eyes from the glare of the candles reflecting on his glasses. She couldn't read his face but Sada knew he was trying to figure _her _out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Thank you," she said meekly and glanced down at floor.

Kabuto placed the box on the table and opened it, taking out supplies and setting them aside. The medical-nin then turned his attention to Sada, standing in front of her and took her arm, unwrapping the soiled bandages from her cut – she hadn't even noticed the bindings were there. He opened a container, scooping out salve and softly rubbed in onto her wound. It stung for a moment before going numb.

"You were so talkative awhile ago," Kabuto curtly commented, rewrapping her arm. "What happened to that?" He eyed her, closing the lid to the balm bottle. "Don't tell me you've lost interest in _us _already."

"How long have I been -," she cut her gaze to him, "_napping_?" Sada asked him, flexing her muscle. She watched him return to the table.

"About two days," he replied, his back to her. She could hear him rummaging through the box. "Your body was in shock and is still recovering. Your reflexes will be slow and you'll find it hard to move sometimes. It's a side effect from the curse mark being dormant for all these years." Kabuto turned quickly, a syringe in hand. "It's just a taste of what's to come."

Before Sada could react, the needle was in her thigh, its contents warm and spreading through her body. A gasp escaped her lips but Kabuto covered her mouth. He brought a finger to his lips. "Shh," he whispered. "It's just a sedative. Something to help you sleep." He took a tight hold of her forearms and brought her close with a scowl. "I know you're up to something," he told her, sending her body flat on the mattress, hovering over her. "If anything were to happen to Lord Orochimaru while you were here…" Kabuto watched as her eyelids droop as Sada began to feel the soporific drug set in. "You are as good as dead."

Kabuto stood and stared down at Sada's unconscious body. He smirked to himself. He grabbed his medical box and made his way to the door. What his master didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Everything he did, Kabuto did for _Him_ and nothing would change that. Kabuto glanced over his shoulder before turning the handle. "Sleep well." He closed the door behind him.

…

The memory of _her _was fading even though she was right in front of him.

How long had it been since he last saw her? He couldn't be sure. Everything was just starting to blur together. She was just a child then and now… He stared down, hovering mere inches from her sleeping face. He knew if she were to open her eyes, he'd see the same cerulean color he did all those years ago. The exact same shade as his.

He'd been gone for too long. All the things he could have prevented if only he would have been there. And now, here she lay in the grasp of the one man he swore to protect her from. He made a promise and couldn't even keep it.

He let his little sister down and she didn't even know it.

* * *

HERE IS CHAPTER 5! I am so SO SO sorry it that long to get this up! Forgive me! I was on vacation and I told myself I was gonna write. I did everything except write. :( This chapter is kinda slow but it'll pick up in the next chapter, I promise. So here have Hikaru being a turd while Naruto is trying to help. Sada wakes up and Kabuto assaults her (that's always fun)Then there is the bottom part... I can't say anything about it except just wait for it. It'll happen. Trust me. I wanted to put something about Takashi in here but every time I did, he annoyed me. I wanted to write him being sulky and sad but I couldn't because I had other plans for him and to be honest, I'm not in the mood for sad. I'm in the for anger and rage. Except...the bottom part mwhaha! Here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 6 will be coming soon. R&R :) Til next time!

9


	7. Demons

Chapter 6

Demons

"Have trouble sneaking away?"

The man sat on the stone altar. He was dressed head to toe in black; obsidian robes pooling at his feet. He wore an Oni mask; two sharp bull-like horns protruding from the sides, metallic eyes illuminated in the torchlight, a sneering mouth split from ear to ear. The man's legs were crossed at the ankles and arms folded across his lean chest. "Took you long enough to get here."

Itachi stood at the center of the chamber, staring at the man with his red eyes. He glanced around the stone hall and up at the high vaulted ceiling. It had been a long time since he had been _here_ and never intended on returning. The Uchiha took several steps forward, coming to the bottom of the dais.

"Why the change?" He asked motioning at the room, his voice echoing in the empty space. "Feeling nostalgic?"

"Do you realize what has happened?" The masked man asked, resting his head on his fist.

"It would appear that _you _failed on your end," Itachi told him tersely.

He heaved frontwards, nearly coming out of his seat. "Don't patronize me!" He retorted, fiercely gripping the sides of the chair. "Everything I've done is…was for nothing." He stared at the Uchiha, keen on getting his response to the situation.

"It simply moves up the plan," Itachi said, seeming unperturbed.

He appeared to be detached from his surroundings. Physically, Itachi was there but his mind was elsewhere. And the man knew precisely where the Uchiha's thoughts lied. The man had no choice but to watch his comrade deteriorate in front of him. Every time the two would meet, he could see it in Itachi's eyes – how ill he'd grown and how hell-bent he was on saving his brother.

The man could see past his steel front, he was the only one who can. He couldn't be fooled, no matter how much the Uchiha tried to hide it. He could see the pain rising to the surface. He could see the guilt clawing its way out. But what was he to say? He felt the same black pit form inside him, slowly silencing everything else. Eating at him, dulling his senses and drying him out.

_Killing… him. _

He glanced away, shaking his head. The man let out a sigh and slumped back into his chair. "Is this how you felt?" The man paused, his voice uneven, it was almost a whisper. "When your brother…"

He saw Itachi stiffen before giving him a sharp look, turning fully to face him. "Don't," he griped, staring past the masked man.

He didn't need the Uchiha to tell him, he already knew the answer. He inclined his head and stared down at his gloves hands. Maybe it was a mistake, calling him here. He knew he'd spoke out of turn but it took little to enrage him nowadays.

"The end is near."

The man wasn't surprised by this. Though he knew he should have been and yet he couldn't allow himself to feel anything except regret. The same remorse Itachi was consumed with at the very moment. Nothing had changed in all these years. _Nothing_. The ache was still there, the hatred was still bubbling up.

"This will be the last time we meet," he spoke quietly before unbinding the laces to the mask and pulling off his hood. He held the Oni in his hands, staring at it carefully before meeting the crimson gaze of the Uchiha before him.

Itachi scanned his friends face, as if he was meeting him for the first time. As if he was trying to uncover some secret the man had buried deep down. "We both desire separate things in this world…" Itachi said, blinking and finally turning away.

The man furrowed his brow. "But one thing remains the same," the man said, finishing the sentence. He had hidden his face from the world since he was thirteen; even _he_ forgot what he looked like. To him it was small parting gift for Itachi.

"_Brother_," Itachi breathed, the word slipping from his tongue. He stopped for a moment, his cloak swaying. "Until we meet again."

…

"We have a visitor, Sasuke. It's an old friend."

_Friend? _

The thought truly made him want to laugh. When he was informed that Sada Kobayashi had come, he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe. _This_ was the same girl he played with as a child. Vying for the attention of their older brothers, trying to outmaneuver each other, and even then he distinctly remembers always winning. If she was anything like he recalled, why Orochimaru wasted his energy on feeble, pathetic and inexpert girl like her, he would never understand.

Orochimaru worked in…_mysterious_ ways. So maybe he would never find out the reason.

Yet there shewas standing in the gloom of the light. Even from when he was, Sasuke could feel her eyes on him like she'd never seen him before. He was half expecting her to be the same as he last saw her. It was right after the Chūnin Exams, when the Sound Four came for him. He could envision her then; standing there in the pallid hospital gown, she could barely move but still she managed to cut him off near the gate. She told him that everything Orochimaru promised could be found in the village. He had left without saying a word, knowing full well she would pass out from her prior injuries.

Afterwards, he had found it funny; Naruto had said almost the exact same thing while trying to take him back to the village.

She wasn't twelve anymore. Any man with eyes could see that but what he wasn't anticipating was the same flicker in her cerulean eyes. The same fire, the same will he saw when he was child. The same blaze _he_ secretly wished for. It was still burning, only brighter. He narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply, dark locks of hair falling into his face.

"What is _she_ doing here?" He asked coolly, looking to the pale man standing behind her.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Snake Sanin leered, moving closer to his new favorite and looking her over, breathing in her scent. He gave Sasuke a smirk before wetting his lips. "You should rejoice. It seems you have a shinobi willing to join your cause."

"And why should I be happy?" the Uchiha growled, crossing his arms. He raised a brow, eyeing Sada. What was he talking about?

"Oh dear, it seems the news hadn't reached you yet," Orochimaru told him, placing his icy hand on Sada's shoulder, motioning her forward. "_My_ Sada tell _our _Sasuke why you've come seeking me out. Tell him what you told me a few moments ago."

Sada took a step towards him. She looked down at her hands, hesitant for a moment and then brought her head up. "I'm not strong enough to accomplish a certain task yet," she said quietly, meeting his angry glare.

"What _task_?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

Her face went empty; eyes cold and lips a thin line. He could see her tremble faintly – it was only for an instant. It wasn't of sadness or in fear but in anger. Pent-up rage and hate, floating to the surface. He felt it weigh down on him. Sasuke never imagined the peaceful girl from his childhood could give him such a hateful look.

Orochimaru's smiled widened, showing his pointed canines. Sasuke could tell he was enjoying watching the two of them. Sick pleasure rushing through his body. _The snake. _He disgusted Sasuke. There were no words for him. How much longer would it be? Sasuke grimaced and swallowed a foul taste in his mouth.

He turned his head and locked eyes with Sada. The firelight danced in her irises as she narrowed her brows. "To avenge my brother's death," she told him heedlessly. "To kill Itachi Uchiha."

…

Sada leaned up against the wall, grasping the pendant in her hand and stared at the candle on the table.

The fire flickered, small puffs of smoke soaring up. It breathed when she breathed, dimmed when she exhaled. How long had she been watching the wick burn? It felt like days but she knew it had only several hours. She sighed and turned her head away, glancing at the locked door.

She smiled down at the sunstone crystal, watching it nearly glow when the light hit it right. She thought of Takashi, it made her feel safe if only for a moment. She could only imagine what he must be thinking. How he must be feeling. She thought of Konoha, could picture the crowded streets, her fellow shinobi. It was home. Yes, she had been on missions where she was gone for weeks at a time possibly longer but…the uncertainty of _this_. That is what made her stomach turn. Sada knew throughout those endeavors she _would_ return home.

A flash of red eyes crossed her mind.

_Sasuke. _

She placed her necklace back under her vest and stood straight. She was sure the same memories flooded _his _thoughts as they did hers when she said his brother's name. The look he had given her… She wouldn't doubt if he tried to kill her with his bare hands. He hadn't said a word afterwards; he simply walked away. Or should she say _sulked_ away. It didn't matter how much he had grown – he still had a childlike air to him. Immediately following that, she was escorted to her room and was told she would be summoned when needed.

Itachi Uchiha.

The name sliced through her being. What she said wasn't an absolute lie. If given the opportunity, Sada wouldn't falter. She would end him. The night Itachi slaughtered his clan was also the night Kato – her brother, Itachi's _friend_ died. Murdered. Sada had come to terms with her brothers dead but talking about it again, in a different light opened the pain anew. And by telling Sasuke so candidly and as bluntly as she did; she was hopeful they would believe her and in time trust her.

However, the silver haired medical-nin was a different story. Several days ago, he accused her of planning something before giving her a drug. She hadn't seen him since and was glad of it too. At least Orochimaru is easier to read than Kabuto. Sada never expected him to do what he did. But the down time she has had is being proven useful and thankfully Orochimaru amiably gave her weapons back. She had no doubt she could stop someone using just her own might but she felt it more dependable to have ninja steel at her side. She had made up her mind about using any Ice Release techniques. After the incident with the curse mark, Sada decided unless necessary not use chakra.

The last thing she needed was to lose control at a crucial moment, when she might be needed the most and fail because she couldn't handle herself. Yes, the chances were high for the time being but what else could she do? Being able to crystallize the water vapor in the air took an extreme amount of chakra control and it was something she doesn't possess right now.

Sada sat on the edge of the mattress, taking her hand across the dark sheets. She glanced towards the door and paused. There was movement on the other side. It was subtle at first; barely noticeable until she saw the shadows move.

The handle turned slowly, followed by the _click_ of the lock. Sada went to her feet and made her way to the center of the small room. She had overheard a conversation before being confined here. All sound-nin on the compound were to rendezvous and proceed to the Southern hideout. She was sure she wasn't supposed to hear it but maybe it was meant to throw her off. But she had a feeling it was true. As far as she knew, Orochimaru and Sasuke were the only ones here.

The wooden door opened. A man stepped through the doorsill and latched it hastily behind him. He wore a devil's mask; the color a shade darker than blood, horned and vengeful looking. He was draped in black an overcoat with dark mesh armor peeking from underneath, not an ounce of skin showing. Sada's breathe was caught in her throat was he cocked his head, giving her his full attention.

"I take it _you_ must be Sada Kobayashi, then?" The man asked.

She watched his for a moment. He glanced around the room, but his gaze always came back to her. He had a strange manner about him, something she couldn't quite place. His gloved hands remained at his side, not making any sudden movements. Her eyes widened. Could this be…?

"I am," she replied guardedly, looking him over once more. "And who are you?"

He took a couple of steps forward passing by Sada. He seemed to be ardently searching for something. With a raised eyebrow and fingertips touching the hilt of the tantō, she watched closely. "There is no need for weapons," he said, his back to her. He stared at the walls, walking the length of the little room. "I'm not going to hurt you. I had to be sure…"

She was tentative but gradually brought her hand away. "Be sure of what?" She asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"That you could be trusted." The man stood at his full height, facing Sada.

"You are the source." It wasn't a question. He was waiting to see if she could be trusted? What did that mean? Sada stared at the ground before fixing her eyes on the man.

"You may call me Kou," he said courteously and bowed. "I am sorry I did not speak with you sooner."

Lady Tsunade told her to be cautious. This man had been a double agent for…how long? Sada gave him a sideways glance. The way he talked, he seemed forthright. But would it be enough? When push came to shove – would it? The question escaped her lips before she could stop herself. "Why do you want Orochimaru gone?"

Kou chuckled – hearty and deep. He shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning against the table. "I have my reasons as do you. I can see he already left his mark on you."

Sada's hand involuntarily shot up, covering her mark. She lowered her gaze and bit the inside of her mouth. "You will send word to Lady Hokage and…"

"I already have," Kou said, interrupting her. He pulled back the flap of his overcoat, drew out a scroll and handed it her. "She responded with this. As of now, I answer only to you, Sada Kobayashi."

The scroll felt heavy as she turned it over in her hands. The seal was unbroken, meaning he hadn't read it. The contents were unread and safe from wondering eyes. Could he be trusted? She didn't know for certain but she was sure of one thing. The mission had officially begun.

* * *

So in the Naruto manga I'm on volume 52 and I'm gonna be honest, Sasuke is pissing me off. When I first started watching the anime (at age 12? possibly), I was like in love with him and now...he's annoying and quite irksome. Legit. But I know he'll redeem himself, bad boys usually always do. I can honestly say however, Itachi is my favorite Uchiha. Ok, anyways after that rant, here is chapter 6! Finally! Enjoy, read and review. :) I'll update soon.


	8. The High Road

Chapter 7

The High Road

Takashi was the last to arrive.

Hikaru turned when he heard the Hokage's office door _creak_ open. His eyes swept over his teammates face, taking in his rugged appearance. Hikaru barely recognized him. He hadn't seen Takashi in several weeks and now seeing him again like this… Takashi started past him as if he wasn't even in the same room. He could see it in the way he stood, when he lingered by the entryway – how hollow he'd become.

Hikaru furrowed his brow and lowered his eyes as Takashi stepped further in. "You sent for me, Lady Tsunade?" He asked, coming to her desk.

Lady Hokage glanced at the four shinobi before her. Two of them she handpicked for this mission. Even though it was a simple C-rank operation, she needed people she could trust to keep an eye on Hikaru and Takashi. Maybe keeping them confined to the village was a mistake. Maybe she dragged it out too long. Only time would tell and as of right now, Tsunade thought she had done the right thing.

Takashi had dark circles under his eyes and there was a certain distantness about him now. It seemed almost unnatural. Perhaps _he _wasn't ready. But…she had this feeling Hikaru would object if Takashi wasn't involved on their first mission since having their status stripped. She had this nagging notion she shouldn't, that she should call the whole thing off and yet she couldn't. Tsunade felt like she owed them this. For everything that has happened.

"Yes, I summoned you all here," Lady Tsunade announced and grabbed a slip of paper. "I'm lifting your suspension and sending all of you on a trail run."

Hikaru's face instantly lightened with a small smile and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. However, Takashi's face remained the same: void of emotion. All he did was nod. Yamato and Neji exchanged shrewd looks before Tsunade handed him the assignment summation.

"It's a quick two-day mission to the land of Tea," she explained, leaning back in her chair. "Collect a medical scroll from their hospice along with a package of medicinal herbs. They will be expecting you. Yamato will be the team's captain. I know that neither of you have worked together before but I expect this to go well. You are dismissed."

"Lady Hokage, we won't let you down!" Hikaru told her contentedly but his face changed when he turned to his teammate. "Isn't that right, Takashi?" He added dourly.

The shinobi's jaw was set as he gave Hikaru a sideways glance. A chill rushed through his body when he saw the iciness in Takashi's eye. "Yes," he said and bowed. "I will not fall short. Thank you."

…

"Are you sure you want us to continue with this?" Neji asked crossing his arms and frowning. "I believe it will be for the best to keep Takashi in the village and under close observation."

"I agree with him, Lady Tsunade," Yamato said evenly, stepping up beside him. "Did you see the way he was acting? I think something is very wrong here."

Tsunade pushed a pile of papers aside and sipped her tea. She hated to admit it but they were right. There was no question the coldness Takashi gave off was almost palpable. As the Hokage, she knew he wasn't ready to go back out – to be in the line of fire. She needed only the best and capable of shinobi to execute tasks accordingly. But as a person she couldn't help but give him the benefit of the doubt. Lady Tsunade knew it wouldn't be easy for either of them but she never expected Takashi to turn out like _this_. Maybe giving him time wasn't enough.

Still…

"I'm allowing it," Tsunade said and watched their eyes widen. She raised a hand when she saw Yamato open his mouth. "I understand that the two of you are concerned. However, I believe Hikaru will be able to keep him in line and besides that's why I have the both of you."

Neji's scowl deepened and shook his head. "Lady Hokage," the Hyūga began, "I already told you what Tenten said. How normal Sada seemed before she left. Takashi...he," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "We aren't talking about them being _just_ teammates because they were more than that. I wouldn't put anything past him at the moment."

Yamato looked to Tsunade, meeting her austere gaze. He understood. He knew not to say anything about the Five Kage operation, only a handful of shinobi had knowledge of it and it was apparent Neji wasn't included in that circle. Yamato was sure Lady Tsunade had her reasons and that made it a bit more difficult to ask about it. But he assumed if any new information turned up, he would be informed.

"I trust you, Yamato and Neji," the Hokage said sternly, pulling both of them from their thoughts. "To see this through."

…

It was mid-day, not even an hour ago they left behind the Hidden Leaf village. The sun beat down on him as sweat ran down his brow. Yamato should have refused the mission. It was a total waste; he needed to be on standby when it came time to strike Orochimaru's hideout.

Yamato stared at the pair of shinobi ahead of him as they leapt from tree to tree. Takashi was in the lead, followed by the russet-haired medical-nin. When he met them at the gate, they hadn't said a thing but he didn't expect them to. He felt Hisao should be the one here instead of himself. He could probably handle them better; knock their heads together and tell them to get a grip. He didn't know them like their sensei did, of course but he had read their files, the ones given to him by Lady Tsunade. Yet, looking over someone's profile and piecing together their personality were separate from seeing them in action. Why hadn't the Hokage taken what Neji and he said more seriously? He couldn't help but feel something bad was going to creep up on him.

He recalled Hisao telling him how hot-headed Hikaru could be and saying _he_ would be the one to watch out for. But Yamato personally checked on both of them several times, being asked by Hisao to do so and the only thing he saw was Takashi withdraw within himself more and more. He knew reaching out to him would make matters worse. The man would do what he wanted regardless and Yamato hoped it wasn't something dumb.

He glanced over to Neji, signaling him to move forward just as a precaution. Yamato had an uneasy sensation and he could tell the Hyūga did too. But as to what it was he hadn't a clue. Could it be Takashi's chakra? He strained his gaze further on, focusing on the shinobi's feet. With each jump, his open toed tabi boots left an immense impression on the branch, one right after the other. He was using so much chakra when only a small amount was needed to propel him onto the next bough.

_ What is he thinking? _Was he purposely doing that? Did he have _that_ much pent up anger?

Yamato was still eyeing him when he saw Takashi jerk around abruptly, sending a fist into Hikaru's stomach and then another across his comrades face. His sudden movement caused Hikaru to perk up but not giving him enough time to react. The force sent his body flying into the trunk of a tree, snapping his head back, immediately knocking him out and letting his body fall to the ground below. It was too late to attempt to stop Hikaru as he fell, Yamato wouldn't make it in time. He outstretched his arm, pillars of wood rushing down to catch him, twisting and wrapping around Hikaru's torso and limbs before placing, gently as he could, on the grassy soil.

"Takashi!" Yamato called out as Neji leapt up next to him, the pillars returning back up his sleeve. He turned in a semi - circle, looking out into the dense forest but Takashi was out of the line of sight. "Have you lost your mind!?"

Neji narrowed his brow. "I'm on it," he said, activating his Byakugan, veins in his temple bulging. He hastily surveyed the area but to his surprise found nothing. No trace of chakra. There was no one.

"Well?" Yamato asked with a grimace. "Where is he?"

The Hyūga disabled his All Seeing Eyes and looked to the Mokuton user. By his facial expression, he already knew. "He is gone," Neji told him, taken aback.

"No," he replied, it was a near whisper. He glanced around again. "He is still here. He's suppressed his chakra. He's hiding."

"That's impossible. It doesn't matter is he did repress it. I would still be able to _see_ him."

Yamato thought back to Takashi's file. It said nothing of him being able to cloak his chakra. Could he have been concealing that ability? Being able to go completely off the grid? No, that couldn't be it. Earth Style. That was his chakra nature. He wasn't above…he was…!

The ground beneath them shook fiercely, opening up a jagged hole, rocks broken and crumbling away. Dozens of kunai knives came flashing, landing right down the middle of the two. They leapt away in different directions.

_ Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. _

That's why Neji wasn't able to pick up on him. He was underground burrowed deep in the earth. He wondered how far he dug himself in for the Hyūga to not be able to pick up on him. Yamato cursed under his breath and gazed to where Hikaru lay. The situation was out of hand. He needed to get word back to Lady Tsunade.

"He's trying to separate us!" Neji called out. He was perched up higher than Yamato, scanning the forest once more. "He's gone again."

He knew that he shouldn't have let his guard down so easily. Takashi was getting the best of them and he acted like he was barely trying, moving as fast as he was. Yamato looked up to the Hyūga and was about to speak when a tiny green ball bounced, rolling forward and touched his foot. Thick, sage smoke raced around him as it cracked open.

_ Smoke bomb_! Takashi was using this as a diversion, a cover. What was his next move? Yamato brought his hand to cover his nose and mouth attempting to halt the intake of the smoke. He coughed, trying to breathe. The world started to tilt, spinning out of control and he slowly started to lose feeling throughout his body. His mind was clouded, he couldn't think. Yamato fell to his knees, hands scraped against bark and his eyelids drooping.

Not a smoke bomb…sleepinggas. The fumes started to dissolve up into the sky and it was just enough for him to see Neji down – out cold, body halfway hanging from the large branch. He tried to crawl forward but black dots started to fill his vision. Gradually darkness set in, consuming Yamato finally and his head came crashing down onto the bough.

…

He opened his eyes, staring up into the sky colored in an array purple and orange. There wasn't a cloud, not even a bird obscured this sight that lay above him. Hikaru didn't remember the last time he took a moment and just watched the sunset. But he didn't even know why he was lying on the ground in the first place so what was did it matter anyways? Who was he there with? He thought he saw someone a while ago. A friend. Was it his friend?

Hikaru heaved himself up, into a sitting position. He held his middle as a throbbing sensation rose up in him as he turned to look around. He tasted blood when he swallowed and ran his hand along his face, wincing when it touched his lower cheek. His eyes went wide when he saw the massive earth fissure some feet away. "What happened here?" he muttered, trying to stand.

"Ah." He cringed, still grasping his stomach. Hikaru found his footing after several attempts and managed to lean onto a tree for support. His head was pounding, thumping rapidly and he reached around, feeling through his hair until he pressed down on large knot. Pain and shock washed over him. Images burst before his eyes as the memories from earlier that day came flooding back to him.

"Takashi!" He yelled and spun on his heel, looking up high into the trees. "Takashi! Where are you?" Where were the others? They couldn't have gotten too far. Hikaru spotted something on a low hanging branch. He saw the metal of a happuri headband, the Leaf Village sigil engraved in the center and brown hair peeking out from over top. "Captain Yamato!"

Hikaru fell forward into the dirt when he tried to gain momentum, landing awkwardly on his knee but pushed himself up, leaping from the ground to him. He kneeled down next to the man's cataleptic body. He smoothly flipped him over onto his back and pressed two fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. He was alive, just knocked out. He pulled his beige pouch around and opened it, pulling out a small vial. He quickly unscrewed it and angled Yamato's head up, wafting the smelling salts back and forth under his nose.

The medical-nin watched as the man slowly came to. He was calm and sluggish at first as he took in his surroundings but then became wide eyed and bolted up right.

"Calm down," Hikaru told him and helped lean him back onto the tree trunk. "I need you to stay here for a moment while I find Neji. Don't move too much."

Yamato nodded, breathing heavily and pointed to the tree to the left of them. "There," he breathed and brought his hand back into his lap, exhausted by the small amount of motion.

Despite being hurt himself, Hikaru was able to awaken Neji in a few minutes. He slung the Hyūga's arm over his shoulder, letting him rest against him as he descended back down to Yamato. He set him next to the Mokuton wielder and inclined on his haunches in front of them. Hikaru picked up a small strip of paper with a raised eyebrow. He rubbed the residue between his fingers, closely examining it closely before tossing it aside.

"Sleeping gas," he said aloud with a frown. "It was laced with a muscle attacking toxin." He quickly dug through bag and grabbed a clear bottle, violet liquid swirling around. He measured a capful and held to Neji's lips then to Yamato's. "I'm going to give you both a tiny dose of antiserum to help neutralize the poison. There isn't much else to be done now, just to wait."

Hikaru pressed the back of his head and grimaced. A green glow started to emit from his hand as he began to heal himself. The twinge he felt in his middle he could handle but the head injury couldn't wait. He would patch himself up just enough; he couldn't be wasting chakra senselessly.

"My Byakugan wasn't able to spot him at all," Neji stated, attempting to stand. "It was like he was invisible." He found his footing and angrily glanced at the hole Takashi left behind from his jutsu. Hikaru was sure the only thing wrong with Neji was his wounded pride.

"Takashi did all this?" Hikaru found it tough to believe but the ache in his gut and bruised face told him otherwise.

"You took a hit to the head pretty hard," Yamato observed, making an effort rise. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." The phrase was a lie that he breathed out easily but the rest wasn't. "When I woke up, I didn't remember much but…it all came back to me. And…I can't believe this."

The pain in the medical-nin's eyes was plainly visible and there was slight tremble that went throughout his body. Any suspicion Yamato might have had slipped away from him. As he watched the young man in front of him: staring down at his hands tentatively, he was convinced Takashi plotted the assault alone.

"Taking on the Byakugan and a Mokuton user. He couldn't have handled us on his own, that's why he used the sleeping gas." Yamato was regaining some feeling back into his hands and glanced up at the sky. He frowned and took a step forward, testing his unsteady legs. "We have to return to village right away! We have to inform Lady Hokage about what has happened." He looked over to the man next to him. "Neji are you able to walk?"

The Hyūga nodded. "I am but not very well." He took a small step but he was still stiff like he thought he would be. "How long before we're back to normal?"

"I don't know," Hikaru told them and shook his head. "I don't know how much of the toxin was used. It could take a couple of hours or several days."

Yamato came to his full height and turned to the two men. "We don't have that kind of time. We're losing light, we have to go now."

"You two go," Hikaru said quietly.

Yamato stared at him, narrowing his brow. "This isn't a choice I'm giving you Hikaru. We are - ,"

"Stop!" He shouted angrily and sighed. "Please. Listen. This isn't about a shinobi gone rouge or some criminal. This is Takashi. He's hurt and confused - and…and…he's not thinking clearly." He pressed his palm to his chest and closed his eyes. "He's my teammate and my best friend." He met Yamato's gaze. "I don't know where he's going or what he'll do but I _have _to go after him. I already lost one teammate, I can't lose another."

"Did you forget what he did to you?" Neji retorted. "Hikaru you can't be serious?"

"I would like your permission to go on my own after him."

He didn't have an answer. He was surprised Hikaru had spoken so intrepidly. The entire start of the mission he was silent but it turned out Hisao was correct. Hikaru was full of drive. He somehow reminded him of a certain spiky-haired boy.

"Captain Yamato?"

Neji was holding his tongue. It wasn't his place to speak. His answer would be a swift no and he would have dragged Hikaru back to the village if need be. All the events leading up to this – he had made up his mind, but had Yamato?

"I give you my consent," Yamato said composedly. He saw the medical-nin's face lighten. "Hikaru, you and my clone will track down Takashi. Neji and I will return to Konoha and report to Lady Tsunade."

…

"He went east," Yamato said, bending down in the mud. He studied a footprint and then stared up at into the forest canopy. Daylight was nearly gone and as of now, Takashi had almost an eight hour advantage on them. His clone didn't need rest but Hikaru did. Especially after the two chakra infused hits he took, not to mention the blunt force that had knocked him out cold. Hikaru had healed himself just enough to keep going but at this rate, they would never catch up to Takashi.

The medical-nin hopped down beside him, panting heavily. Sweat ran down the sides of his face as he looked over Yamato's shoulder and down towards to the impression. He frowned. "Why east?" Hikaru asked. "What's in the east?"

Yamato chose not to answer.

Was it was coincidence? It couldn't be. Yamato was never _that_ lucky. How could've Takashi found out? Could Hisao have told him? No, he wouldn't jeopardize the Five Kage operation. Hisao wouldn't risk Sada's life. He watched Takashi so carefully, how did he miss something? If he goes barging in, he and Sada would be as good as dead.

He thought back to the sleeping gas shell. He assumed Takashi didn't know anything about to how make the substance. From the strategy he contrived and carried out, Yamato didn't doubt his intelligence. In such a short amount of time, he couldn't see how Takashi would have been able to master medicinal herbs. There was no way on him knowing the exact amount of material needed to make one. Only an experience medical-nin like Hikaru…would…know.

"Captain Yamato?" Hikaru asked, watching him. "Is everything okay?"

Yamato nodded, staring ahead. "I just have a question," he told him, standing.

"What is it?" He took a step back and furrowed his brow.

How could be not have thought it this before? Neji and he, both were fooled. The image of Takashi striking Hikaru etched itself throughout his mind. That was why. He was cut down right before their eyes making it seem as if Takashi was working alone. The pieces fell into place. It all made sense now. It was part of _their _plan from the start, it was never just Takashi; it was the two of them together.

"How is it Takashi was able to make that?" His clone had his back towards Hikaru. He was giving him ample time to attack him, if that was his motive. The real Yamato was more than twenty miles and counting in the opposite direction. If something were to happen, it wouldn't matter; Hikaru would be long gone by then.

"To my knowledge no but they aren't that hard to make," He explained. There was uncertainty in his tone. He heard the snap of twig as Hikaru stepped back even further.

"Easy for a medical ninja," Yamato commented and turned fully to face Hikaru. His happy disposition had transformed into something more baleful. He was in a defensive stance; legs bent and ready to move at a moment's notice.

He gave him a sideways glance, hand gradually reaching for his thigh holster."What are you implying?"

"I think you know," Yamato replied with a scowl. "It was almost perfect."

Hikaru let out a laugh and shook his head, russet strands falling into his face. "_Almost_," he repeated the word disdainfully. "Sorry, Yamato. I can't let Sada go. If she truly wants to abandon us then fine I'll accept that. But first we want to talk with her."

The Mokuton user's mouth fell open when he saw a curved kunai blade in his hand. He made it seem like he was the innocent friend who was caught in the middle of an unwanted fight. He had played the part well, deceiveing them like they did. "Why drag this out?" Yamato asked. "You have to tell me why." If he was able to get him to talk he might be able to delay him long enough to -

A smirk crept across Hikaru's face. "I'm not telling you a damn thing." And threw the kunai a short distance into the clones chest.

…

He was no idiot, Hikaru knew wood clones didn't disappear when hit, they were able to keep going but could only take a certain amount of damage. The medical-nin had hit him right where it would count the most, right in the heart. He had done his research well, the sneaky little bastard. But one thing he for certain of, they both thought Sada left the village on her own. It was apparent neither of them knew about the operation and how they came by gathering the information, he could only guess. Yamato let out a cry of frustration and clenched his fist.

"What is it?" Neji asked, keeping his pace.

"We need to get to the village quickly," Yamato told him hastily and quickened his speed

…

Clouds passed over the rising moon. The wind had picked up, bringing chilly gusts sweeping across the field and whipping through the forest. Hikaru treaded through the high wilting grasses. He could sense Takashi's chakra. He was close by and little more than past their original rendezvous point but Hikaru didn't mind.

Everything had gone according to plan. Separating themselves from Neji and Yamato wasn't as simple as it seemed. Hikaru wouldn't have been able to take on a Hyūga clan member, neither would have Takashi. That's the person Hikaru really wanted to split away from. If they would have taken the two head on, they would have surely been beaten. He knew how to pick his battle and when it was time for another course of action. Having Takashi attack him first, made him look vulnerable and weak. That was what he wanted. He won Yamato the moment he gave his small speech and that's all he needed. Just a tiny sprout of trust.

Regardless of the mission Lady Tsunade sent them on, they both were going to go after Sada anyways. But _this_, this worked out to their benefit. The first part was simple enough, have Yamato put all his focus on a continuously grieving man giving Hikaru plenty of time to slip into the Hokage's office unnoticed. At first, Hikaru didn't know what he was looking for but soon his question was answered when he opened a hidden compartment in the desk. He had an allotted period to copy several maps before Tsunade returned.

In the desk drawer, there was also a scroll and he could have kicked himself for not looking through it. Unfortunately, she came back quicker than he expected and he bolted, only drawing the chart to the Eastern Hideout. Which he thought was enough; all they needed to do was get there and then he'd worry about what happened next.

He spotted a flickering light in the distance. A campfire, it was Takashi. His chakra felt dense and irritated, not anything like it used to be. Hikaru came into the small clearing and found his friend, sitting by the fire. He didn't move when he approached, he kept staring into the flames. Hikaru's shoulders slumped; he didn't know what to say. Even though his coldness was supposed to be a front, Hikaru knew better.

"Takashi," he began, stepping up next to him. "I'm here, sorry for the delay."

"I'll take the first watch," he replied seeming unperturbed. "Get some sleep."

Hikaru watched him for a moment longer before turning away. They both wanted to see Sada again, ask her why she had left but going _this_ far, disobeying the Hokage and attacked his fellow shinobi: it was for Takashi. He knew his friend still loved her even though he shouldn't and there was no way for him to get around that.

All he wanted was for Team 15 to be _just_ that. A team again and it seemed like no matter what he did, the idea of the four of them together was never going to happen. He rolled over on his cot and let his worn out body rest.

* * *

**This is a pretty long chapter and I felt like I owed you guys because I haven't been updating as frequently as I should be. So here it is! I wanted to focus on Takashi and Hikaru in this chapter. So yes, enjoy and review. I'll update soon, I promise. Bye guys :) **


	9. Human

Chapter 8

Human

"Have you received word from the source?" Hisao asked apprehensively. He had lost count as to how many times he asked the same question.

"No," Tsunade answered, irritation visible on her face. "No, I haven't gotten any news. But if there was, Hisao you know I'd tell you."

It was well after one in the morning and Lady Hokage could feel her eyes grow heavy. She wasn't expecting Hisao to show up in the wee hours unexpectedly as he did. At the first sight of him, she instructed Shizune to gather any paperwork she might've overlooked**. **Her apprentice wasn't dumb. Tsunade could tell she was growing suspicious and the look she had given her before she left only added to it. When the operation was over and the truth was finally revealed, Tsunade only hoped that all could be forgiven.

She glanced at Hisao. She knew that wasn't the answer he wanted but she was just as much in the dark as he was. Tsunade had heard nothing from Sada or the source. And that made her center twist into a knot. She soon would have to break down and notify the other Kage if it continued for much longer. She was not looking forward to that. If it would even come to that. There was nothing she could do that would console him. Hisao was her teacher and he had watched her grow from a child to a young woman. He had the right to feel this way. If it were Sakura in her place, Tsunade knew she'd be a walking wreck too.

Not even a year ago, she had _that _conversation with her. The one she had put off for so long. Her pupil confessed the feelings she once held dear to her had completely died a long time ago. Though she did _want_ to see the Uchiha back and safe in the village. Sakura told her the attachment she thought was love was nothing more than a childish infatuation that ended when she finally took Lee up on his offer and went on a date with him. And that was five months ago. Tsunade had never seen her student so happy before. When Sakura informed her, she seemed ingenuous. Of course, Tsunade was skeptical at first but her attitude quickly improved after spending most of her free time with Rock Lee.

Lady Tsunade looked at Hisao again. She could empathize with him. Mentor to mentor, she understood. But what she was doing was going to be for the greater good of the world. Yes, she was placing Sada in danger but she was a Konoha shinobi. She knew the risks and may not return, she was willing to lay down her life for the village. Tsunade couldn't ask for a better ninja but yet she couldn't help to think that this all was a mistake…

"Lady Hokage!"

The doors slammed open, banging against the wall from the force. Yamato rushed in, his breathing ragged and face pale. Neji followed suit, barely able to make it through the threshold. He was in worse shape than the Mokuton user. The sight brought Tsunade out of her seat. Shizune appeared behind them, the leather bound books tossed aside, laying by her feet.

"Lady Tsunade," Yamato began, stumbling forward. He lost his footing and almost fell but Hisao caught him, helping him stand. "I must speak with you." As badly as he wanted to spill it out then and there but he knew he couldn't.

The Godaime slowly nodded, immediately realizing the situation. A fool could have recognized it. "Shizune tend to Neji. Take him to the infirmary."

Shizune stepped further into the room. It was apparent she didn't want to do what her mistress had told her. "But m'lady -."

"Now!"

A hurt look came across Shizune's face. Her shoulders slumped and sad eyes connected with Yamato's for just a moment, before she wrapped her arm around Neji's waist, letting him lean on her. She assisted him out of the Hokage's office and into the darkened hall.

Yamato meet Tsunade's heated gaze, he sighed and told her. He still could have smacked himself for letting his guard down. Hikaru played the part too well. He simply could not believe it.

"I think that don't know about the five Kage operation," Yamato explained gravely. He nodded his thanks to Hisao, standing on his own. "But that means little now. If they continue with this, Sada _will _be exposed and…and you know the rest."

"A leaf village kunoichi infiltrating Orochimaru's hideout," Hisao commented, looking away. "The best thing that could happen to them would be death but I highly doubt he'd show such _kindness_."

Tsunade had remained silent through it all. She stared down at the desk, hunched over with her palms flat on the surface. Blonde hair fell into her face. There was a pause before Hisao spoke again. "Send Kakashi and myself to retrieve them," he said urgently.

"At this point they have a near full day lead on us," Yamato told him. His body was still recovering and he could swear Hikaru didn't give Neji or him an antidote, only something to slow them down more.

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do? Do nothing? Is that what you're saying?" Hisao said with a frown.

Tsunade jerked her head up catching their attention as she brought her fist down onto the desk. All the uncertainty she had been keeping stored finally broke loose. The long wooden table was split directly down the center. The contents on top spilling off onto the tiled floors as the halves fell on either side of her. The two shinobi stared at the Hokage with open mouths, unable to speak.

"No," Lady Tsunade muttered, fist trembling. "No, I can't have either of you leave." She met Hisao's surprised look. "In case the source sends word. I'll need all three of you."

"Then what about Takashi and Hikaru?" Yamato asked, shooting a swift glance to Hisao. "Sada…they'll…"

"Don't worry. I have several people in mind."

…

"Takashi, please I need a break."

For the last mile and a half, Hikaru had been falling behind. His chakra was low and his body was screaming for rest. He stared up ahead at Takashi, who kept his hurried pace and showed no sign of stopping. He wondered if he was too far back. Maybe he hadn't heard him. The duo started before the sun had risen and now the last rays of light illuminated the sky. He couldn't keep up, not any longer.

Hikaru leapt down from the treetops to the earth below. He took short breathes and wiped his forehead. He felt Takashi circle back before he saw him. He watched his friend jump from a branch, joining him. "Takashi," he huffed with a smile. "We've covered enough ground today. We should make camp."

Takashi said nothing. He stood with his back to him. He could hear his teammate's harsh exhale and intake of air. Even though he wouldn't say it, Takashi needed to stop as well. He had never seen him act this stubborn before but Hikaru already knew why. "Takashi," he began again and touched his shoulder. He furrowed his brow when Takashi brushed his hand off of him.

"You're resting _now_," he replied statically. He pulled out a canteen and took a swig of water. He placed it back into his pack methodically and turned around, walking past Hikaru, slightly nudging into him. "Five minutes and we're leaving."

"No," the medical-nin told him. "No. I need to rest. _You _need to rest. We've been running all day. We need to keep up our strength."

Takashi stopped mid-stride. He was tired of his teammate's pissy attitude. He knew he was mad and troubled because of Sada but _that _wasn't his fault. Hikaru was doing this for him and he was being complete... He sighed and looked at the ground. It was not just him suffering, he had to know that. He waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"I don't know where you suddenly got all this crazy stamina from but I'm not as strong as you are. And if something were to happen, I wouldn't be able to save either of us." Hikaru stepped closer and stared at his friend. "_I_ miss her, _you_ miss her. No matter how much you want to forget. You can't. I know you want to see Sada. And -."

"Don't say _her _name," Takashi said, cutting off Hikaru. His tone dark and forceful. His hand formed a fist and he looked over his shoulder at Hikaru, eyes narrowed.

The russet-haired shinobi gawked at him. There was an angry intent in his gaze, something dangerous in the way he stood. Was he threatening him? "What is _your_ problem?" He asked and faced Takashi fully. "I'm doing this for you. I know you love Sada and I'm trying to get you to her. I -."

In a quick, sudden movement Takashi shoved Hikaru against a tree. He pinned him there with his forearm against the medical-nin's throats. He towered over his friend, leering down at him with a blank face. Hikaru's eyes went wide. He was in a blind rage. He didn't know what he was doing. He had no control over his body.

Hikaru gripped Takashi's arm, trying to push him away but he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't muster up any chakra. He had used mostly all of it keeping up with Takashi. He was still recovering from the blunt force to the head; his mind was fogging over and his lungs begged for oxygen.

"Ta-taka-shi…st-stop…" Hikaru choked out. "St-op."

His teammate's eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open. He met the medical-nin's scared look. Takashi dropped his arm and little by little backed away, realizing what he had done. Hikaru held his throat, coughing, filling his chest with air. He watched his friend stare at his hands in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," he began his voice quivering. He lifted his head. He acted like he wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. "I'm…"

"It's okay," Hikaru told him hoarsely. He cautiously reached out and touched Takashi's arm. He jerked away, trembling. The sight of his friend like this – he knew there was nothing he could do.

"You can't keep your emotions bottled up like this," he explained, studying him closely. "It's not healthy. Keeping your feelings closed up, shutting people out _will _result in what just happened. You need to vent, release your anger!" A small smile crept across his face. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Takashi's face lightened but still kept his distance. "Hikaru, I'm sorry. I could've killed you."

The medical-nin knew he wasn't going to let it go. Hikaru wasn't going to hold this over him. He wasn't in his right mind. It was partially _his _fault; he shouldn't have pushed him like he did. During that state, anything could have set him off and honestly he was surprised it wasn't sooner.

"We should stay here for the night," Hikaru offered and looked to Takashi. He seemed hesitant, not knowing what to do. He finally grasped his shoulder and pulled him from whatever disturbing thought clouded his mind. "We'll be there soon enough. You'll see…Sada soon. I promise."

Takashi nodded hastily "Yeah, yeah." Hikaru watched him kneel down, attempting to start a fire, his hands still shaking.

Hikaru knew doing _this, _defying Lady Tsunade, going against the Leaf Village – would end badly. He imagined the reprimand but the well-being of his teammates were more important. He was starting to see things differently; one word spoken by the Hokage was not his law. He refused to think that way. Hikaru wasn't going to sit idly by and let someone make a decision for him. He only hoped after all was said and done everything would go back to normal.

But that was wishful thinking.

…

It was quiet. It was always quiet there. All she heard was the sound of her own breathing. Sada never realized how alone she was until right then. The darkness swirled around her only kept at bay by the small hanging candle. However she was glad to know that the conversation she overheard was true. Waiting in the main hall would have been difficult.

Kabuto returned several days ago from God only knows where. The only reason it mattered to her was because he informed her that Orochimaru was giving her _freedom_. In a sense. She would no longer be confined to a room, that's all she cared about. She wanted to focus on the layout, when and if Lady Tsunade needed the information. But the hideout was nothing short of a labyrinth and it was more annoying than anything. She didn't question as to why she was given the run of the place but she doubted the medical-nin would have told her.

Kou had slipped a note under her door and instructed her to meet him here. He wanted to discuss their next course of action for the mission. She wasn't sure what he could be talking about because Lady Tsunade only wrote for her to standby until she sent word to do otherwise.

Kou. That demon mask he worse was really getting to her. She wanted to see his face. Sada felt like too much trust was being placed on him and she didn't like it. What she really wanted to know was what his connection to Orochimaru was. Why was he still there when the others had all left? What was Kou to him? Oddly enough, there was something familiar about him. Something she couldn't quite place and that made her uneasy. _And _Kou being late made her anxious as well.

Sada sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back onto the chilled stone wall. As of late, she had no patience. Whoever said it was virtue was an idiot. She didn't have time for that. Her head perked up when she heard footsteps coming from around the corner. _Finally_.

And then the person she least expected to see stepped under the candle light. Sasuke. He stopped, almost as surprised as she was but his face remained static. He stared at her for a moment, looking her over with his obsidian eyes.

"You're still here." It was more of statement than a question. Even now, he had a way of making those around him feel inferior and yet he acted like he did nothing wrong. But she didn't have high expectations.

"Where else would I be?" Sada retorted standing straight. She pushed a loose strand of brown hair from her face not taking her eyes from his.

He glanced around the dimmed hall. "Why are you standing in the dark?" He asked quietly. She could tell the question was forced. He seemed uninterested by the very idea of her.

"I was…was waiting for Lord Orochimaru," she lied, biting the inside of her cheek. Honestly, she didn't think she'd run into anyone, let alone Sasuke. Since entering the hideout, the old fears resurfaced and she simply blurted it out. Orochimaru was the one thing that never left her thoughts since arriving.

Sasuke shook his head and walked briskly past her. The scent of mahogany filled her nose. Mahogany, oak wood and cedar, all infused into _him_. His smell was nature. A thought from long ago surged back to her. A tiny smile spread across her lips and for a second she was content, just a fleeting moment and then it was gone.

"You'll be waiting a long time then," he told her, clearly done with the conversation.

She spun on her heel, blinking, snapping out of the memory and watched him. "Why?" She frowned, wanting him to turn around.

"He's bedridden. So whatever you were waiting on, do not expect it anytime soon." The Uchiha was nearing the end of the corridor. If she told him, would he remember? He would have to. He was about to turn the corner when…

"Do you remember," she began quickly and saw him stop. "Do you remember my seventh birthday? You and I went to the lake. We skipped our classes that day and our parents were _so _mad when we came home late and soaking wet." She let out a laugh. "I couldn't decide what was worse: our punishment or that I almost drowned. That was one of my favorite memories of us…growing up together."

Sada's smile faded when Sasuke said nothing. But what did she expect him to do? He had turned cold. She was recovering from the curse mark when he left the village eight years ago. She would be in a weaken state while recuperating, trying to gain control of it. She watched him leave from the hospital window and she amazed herself at the strength she had, making it all the way to the gate. She saw it then as he ignored all she said. All the hate. Pain. Sadness. Everything he kept hoarded away.

"Is that why _you _came here?" He asked, giving her a sideways look. "To reminisce about our childhood? To remind me why I left in the first place?" She could hear the spite in his voice. "Do yourself a favor and go home. You of all people, Sada, don't belong here."

And then he was gone.

The Uchiha didn't care then so why would he care now? He really had changed. The Sasuke she knew died when…Itachi did what he did.

There was tiny voice inside her fighting back the truth, still holding onto the shy and sweet boy from her childhood. There couldn't be anything said to make him wake up. He was consumed by revenge and that's all he wanted. This part of the mission was a waste or so Sada thought. Even if she did somehow manage to bring him back to the village – Sasuke wouldn't stay. It was pointless. Was he even human anymore?

"Well that was a complete and utter waste," a man's voice said. "Tell me, what did you think you would accomplish by bringing up old memories?"

"How long have you been there?" Sada asked and turned around to face the masked man behind her. She knew it was Kou before she saw him. And sure enough, standing a couple of feet behind her was the source.

"Long enough," Kou stated cynically. "But honestly, did you think you could warm the frigid cockles his heart and make him see the errors of his ways?" He paused and inclined his head. "I take it you knew him well before he left. Before _all _this?" He gestured to the walls around them. _Before_ Orochimaru he meant.

Sada didn't know how to answer. Should she answer? She looked to him then to the floor. "We are – were," she said against her better judgment. "Our older brothers were best friends and in turn we became friends."

"Your brother is dead then?" He asked wryly. He sounded…worried.

She glanced at him with a furrowed brow. Why was he doing this? What did he want out of it? "Yes," she breathed. "Murdered by Itachi Uchiha."

"You want retribution?" This time his voice was more furtive.

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you love him?"

Her eyes widened and stared at him. "What?" was all she was able to say. Love? She was taken aback by his bluntness. Sasuke was many things to her but she didn't love him. Takashi was the only one she felt anything for. Sure when she was younger she had a crush on him but she grew out of it.

Didn't she?

"The way you're talking about him, you sound like you – maybe not love per se but _feel _something for him."

Heat rose to her face and she glanced away. It wasn't like _that_. She never chased after him like all the other girls did at the Academy. She never imagined him like that past a certain age. Why did he say that? Kou was becoming too casual, Sada didn't like it. She shouldn't have answered him in the first place.

"Why were you late?" Forty minutes in fact. The blush fell from her cheeks.

Kou chuckled. She assumed it was because she changed the subject quickly. He pulled a scroll, smaller than the last from inside his black robes. "Retrieving a letter," he explained plainly and tossed it to her.

Sada caught it with a single hand. "So soon?" She opened it and looked at Kou. "The first one was only a couple of days ago." She hastily read it.

"I'm good at my job, Sada Kobayashi," he said. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was grinning. "What does it say?"

She rolled the scroll up. "Lady Tsunade wrote that the infiltration and assault time has been pushed back. The necessary provisions required aren't ready." She stared down at green and white scroll and grimaced. "What does that even mean?"

"How odd," Kou commented, taking it from her.

Sada sighed heavily. How much longer would this take? "Kou," she began. "When you write back to the Hokage, please make sure you tell her I don't want to stay longer than required."

He nodded. "I will." He tucked the scroll back into his robes.

"Ok, good. Thank you." A sudden wave of nausea swept over her. The news was more than she could handle at the moment. "I'm tired. I'm going to – going to my room."

She didn't wait for Kou's response. She walked past him, down the hall. She felt like a prisoner in her own body. No chakra usage. No contact to anyone and the only way out was hundreds of miles away, sitting at a desk, asking her to endure a little while longer. To be honest, Sada wasn't sure how much more she could take. From being torn up inside about Sasuke, being watched by a snake and putting faith in a man wearing a devil's mask. She should have said no, walked away but if anyone else would've taken the mission, she didn't think she could live with herself. It _had _to be her. She _had _to face the one person who she feared above all else.

She _had _to bring Sasuke home. For the sake of their friendship they once shared. There wasn't a second chance, no do-over. This was it. She couldn't fail.

* * *

**I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and the favorites. Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much! :) Chapter 8 is here. This one was fun to write. There was a little angst between Sada and Sasuke haha, I love it! Oh and about how Sasuke smelt, while writing that part of the chapter I had a candle burning and it's musky and smells great. And now every time I smell it, I think of him. I seriously have a problem. Sigh. But anyways, like always enjoy. R&R, until next time, bye :D**


	10. Innocence

Chapter 9

Innocence

"_What are you doing?" _

_ Sasuke perked up, startled when he heard a girls voice call out behind him. He spun around, shuriken still firmly grasped in his small hand. The young Uchiha thought being up as early as he was, he wouldn't run into anyone but he was wrong. He hated training in front of people – no matter who it was. He felt like everyone was judging, comparing him to his older brother. _

_ Standing between two trees, shaded from the sun was a little girl no older than him. She wore a blue-green qipao dress that came to her knees, split up the sides. When she started to walk towards him, he saw tan shorts peek out and what was stranger still she was barefoot. "Hi," the girl said meekly with a small wave._

_ "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded with a frown. He tried his best at a serious tone but his voice cracked and he heard her giggle. _

_ She was closer now and he was able to see her better. Her brown hair was in a low bun with a single braid woven through the side and held in place by a golden pin. She smiled at him and he blushed, realizing how pretty she actually was. "I'm Sada Kobayashi," she answered cheerfully. "Who are you?"_

_ "Well, I'm Sasuke of the Uchiha clan," he answered proudly._

_ Sada furrowed her brow and brought a finger to her face, tapping her head. "Uchiha?" she questioned. "Then why don't you wear your clans crest?"_

_ "That's none of your business!" He shouted with a clenched fist. _

_ He couldn't tell her why. He wasn't permitted to bear the crest or be recognized by the rest of the clan until he mastered their signature jutsu, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. It was just another reason why he felt he would never catch up to his brother. His lower lip protruded in a sulky pout by simply thinking about it. Sasuke rubbed his eye and sniffed. _

_ "You can tell me," she told him sincerely. "I wear mine." She turned and showed him. A white upside down crescent moon was stitched onto the center of her dress. "See?" she added. _

_ Sasuke identified the emblem immediately. He didn't know why hearing her last name didn't click. The Kobayashi clan, the only shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village who are able to use Ice Release. That was their Kekkei Genkai. He remembered his father saying how completely different their clans were. How heated and infuriated the Uchiha are compared to the Kobayashi's composed and icy façade. Opposite like fire and ice. However, Fugaku Uchiha told him he respected them and never spoke of the Kobayashi in a bad light. _

_ He glanced at her, midnight meeting pure blue sky. That's when he saw it, a small flicker dance through her irises. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the way the sunlight hit her face or if he was just imagining things. "What do you want?" The young Uchiha asked nosily. _

_ "I saw you practicing with shuriken," Sada said embarrassed, her cheeks turning a shade of pink and smiled at the ground. "I wanted to throw with you."_

_ "No," he answered, shaking his head. "My brother is supposed to be here later. And besides girls aren't as good as boys when it comes to this kind of stuff."_

_ The light smile fell from Sada's face and Sasuke momentarily was nervous. She crossed her little arms and put her weight onto her right side. "But he's not here now. And you're not getting any better."_

_ What was her deal?! He hadn't said anything wrong and what she said was mean. But he bet he was better than her at least. "I don't need help from a girl," he explained. He wanted her to leave, so he turned around. Not a second later, he felt something whisk past his face and hit the round straw target that hung from a tree. Only a small portion of the metal jutted out, the rest was embedded in the red bullseye. _

_ Sasuke stopped and gulped, turning back to Sada. She had a wide grin on her face. It was then he noticed the open holster on her thigh. "Still think girls can't throw, Sasuke?" She snickered. _

_ Sasuke didn't say anything; he kicked the ground with his foot. He was showed up…by a girl. He pursed his lips and looked away with a huff. The young Uchiha heard the sound of soft footsteps come up behind him and then saw Sada's pretty face appear in front of him. _

_ "I can show you, if you want?" Sada asked carefully. "My brother showed me." She smiled and took the shuriken from him. She glanced down when she felt something wet on her fingers. With wide eyes she grabbed his hand, tossing the metal star aside. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"_

_ Sasuke looked down at his palm and saw the gash across it, blood spilling out and dripping onto the grass, staining it crimson. He must've cut his hand when he made a fist, not realizing he was still holding the shuriken. His breath hitched and he was about to yank his hand to his chest but Sada held it firmly in place. An aching pain shot through his hand, he felt like it had its own heartbeat. _

_ "It's okay," she told him reassuringly. "Trust me, it'll be okay."_

_ He nodded hastily, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't remember how but she somehow managed to sit him down and have him hold still long enough to bandage his hand. Sada ripped a small part of her dress, tearing the soft fabric into strips before tying them tightly across his cut. Sasuke sat there, legs stretched out and quietly watched her the whole time. _

_ "There," she said beaming at him. "It's done. When you get home, make sure you wash it out or else the cut could get infected."_

_ Sasuke opened and closed his hand a couple of times just to be sure it still worked. The summer breeze kissed his reddened cheeks, tousling his black hair. "Thank you," he breathed still embarrassed. _

_ "You're welcome," Sada replied." My brother told me in order to be a great shinobi, you will fall down and you will get cut and you will bleed but you have to keep getting back up. You have to keep those you care about safe and if you have to, risk your life." She looked at him and grinned. "I want to be a shinobi just like my brother."_

_ That reminded him of Itachi. He wanted to be just like him. Sasuke only wished to be as good as him one day but his brother was so far ahead, sometimes he felt he'd never achieve his dream. _

_ "Little Sada," a young man called out._

_ They both looked up to see two men standing at the edge of the clearing. They walked to them, stepping out of the shade and into the sunshine. Sasuke was surprised to see his brother with a man he'd never seen before but recognized his eyes; they were the same color as Sada's. He saw the resemblance. This was…_

_ "Kato!" Sada shouted and jumped up. She ran the short distance to him. Sasuke saw her start talking to him excitedly. _

_ Itachi came to Sasuke, standing in front of him. He had a somber look on his face when he looked at his hand. "What happened?" He asked concerned. _

_ "He cut his hand." It was Sada. She was with her brother. "I bandaged it the best I could." _

_ "So this is where you've been?" Kato commented, eyeing Itachi with a hint of a smile. He changed his gaze to Sasuke. "I don't know if you remember me. You were a lot younger when we met. I'm a good friend of your brothers." _

_ Sasuke lowered his eyes and shook his head. He didn't remember him and he didn't recall his brother mentioning him before. But it was obvious Sada had met her brother by the calm way she acted towards him. So this was Kato? Sada's brother: he was taller than Itachi, brown hair cut short with bangs framing his face. He had the same look in his eyes as Itachi did: a distance, which had just formed recently. _

_ "Ok, Sada," Kato said, turning to his little sister. "We have to go. I'll see you later, Itachi."_

_ "Wait!" She called, pulling away from her brother. She took the gold pin from her hair and handed it to Sasuke. "This is for you. My mom gave this to me – she said it would bring me luck and I was lucky enough to meet you. So, I want you to have it. Hopefully it'll bring you luck." She smiled again – all she did was smile and for some reason, he liked that. "You're my friend now, so I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ Sasuke watched them leave and then looked at the pin closely. Three peach blossom ornaments were clustered at one end and caught the light when he turned it over in his hand. He gazed in the direction Sada had walked. Friend? Sasuke grinned. _

_ "Sasuke," Itachi said. He didn't realize his brother was so far away. "It's time to go home." _

_ He looked back one more time before running to catch up with him._

Sasuke lay on his bed. Even in the dark he could still see the circular designs on the ceiling. He didn't know what made him think of it – of the first time _they _met. Like it mattered anyway. When he talked to Sada in the hallways, he wasn't expecting her to say what she did. It confused him more than anything. He wanted to pretend like he didn't remember but he did.

He held the pin out in front of his face. It had lost its luster but it still was beautiful nonetheless. He took it with him when he left. Though at the time he wasn't sure why. A small token of the past, maybe? But now he realized it was something more than that. It had brought him luck. It took a long time while but it finally did.

It brought Sada to him.

Tracing the delicate flowers with his fingers, he turned onto his side. Sasuke clenched the pin into his palm. She shouldn't be here. It was written on her face – it was too much for her. It sickened him knowing that she was bound to Orochimaru by the curse mark. He didn't believe she was truly here to avenge her brother's death but then again after eight years, could she have changed that much? Sasuke didn't think so.

The only thing that mattered at the moment was keeping her safe. And that meant keeping her at a distance. No matter how much it hurt him to do so.

* * *

**If you haven't heard Avril Lavigne's song Innocence, I suggest you go listen to it. Its great. I listened to the song while writing this chapter. I wanted to write about the first time Sada and Sasuke met as kids. I mean when you're a kid or I should say a child - you are clean, untainted being. Anything is possible and you are naïve and innocent and I hope I maybe captured some of the childlike-ness into Sasuke's memory. I described and didn't describe everything because I felt that would be too mature for him at his age. **

**About the Kobayashi kekkei genkai, I thought I should put a smidge of something in. It'll come into play later but it's not related to the Yuki clan because I know they have Ice Release too. Just keep in mind, I created Team 15 (Sada, Hikaru, Takashi and Hisao) when I was thirteen. And just recently gave them all a much needed...fix. haha but the origins and all that jazz will be explained. So don't worry. **

**This was a shorter-ish chapter. I seriously wrote the rough draft in one day and then typed it up. Nothing too major, I guess. Every other episode has a HUGE flashback so why can't my fan fiction? But anyway enough of my ramblings, enjoy and R&R :) thanks for the faves. Bye guys. **


	11. Bound

Chapter 10

Bound

The door_ creaked _open, flooding the dark room with light. A musky smell hit the medical-nin's face as he entered. Kabuto balanced a small tray in one hand and closed the door with the other. He attempted to be as quiet as possible but to no avail, his master was already awake. Orochimaru was leaned against a mound of pillows, sheets pooling around his torso. He gazed, helpless to the ash-grey haired man.

Kabuto hadn't seen his master in such a worse state. Not since his battle with the Third Hokage, at least. Thankfully not soon after he found a new body and all his previous ailments cured themselves but now it seems that he can't wait much longer. It was rejecting him, making him weak and causing him pain, deteriorating him from the inside. It started with headaches and dizzy spells then turned into something worse. Seizures, failing organs, dissipating his chakra. Kabuto kept it a secret as much as he could, even going as far as terminating any who whispered or questioned Lord Orochimaru's absence.

"Your remedy is ready," he told him. He sat the tray down on the table and lit a candle.

"Those foul concoctions," Orochimaru spat bitterly, sitting up taking deep, uneven breaths.

"Every three hours, to help you fight the pain." Kabuto placed some herbs in a stone mortar and grinded them finely with the heavy pestle. He poured the contents into a glass cup and pulled off the cork to a small colored vial. The medical-nin measured several liquids before mixing them into the cup. He stirred it together and walked it over to his master. "Here," he said gently.

Handing it to Orochimaru would be useless; he was too shaky, trembling and frail. He inclined his master's head and brought the glass to his pale lips. He drank the curative in two gulps. "See?" Kabuto asked, putting the empty cup aside. "Wasn't so bad."

Orochimaru remained silent, staring ahead at the wall. For the past couple of days he hadn't had the strength to do anything, only lying in bed with the hours passing slowly. He hated seeing Lord Orochimaru like that, the man who had taught him so much unable to finish the great things he started.

"How?" The Snake Sanin growled. "How am _I _this?" He clenched a fistful of bedding in his hand and set his jaw. He glared at Kabuto, yellow eyes glowing in the candle light. "Is it almost ready? I'm growing patient."

A smirk crept its way across Kabuto's face as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "A few more days, Lord Orochimaru," he replied. "And it'll be ready."  
That seemed to lift his spirits. He tired to laugh but ended up having a coughing fit. The snake covered his mouth. Thick clots of blood covered his hand, seeping out from between his fingers. "I don't have much longer," Orochimaru explained with a grimace. He gave the medical-nin sharp look.

"Patience is key," Kabuto told his master somberly.

The preparations weren't complete yet. He still needed several more…provisions before he was set to begin. Orochimaru would handle the vessel and _he _would take care of the girl. He knew it was coming down to the wire – it wouldn't be much longer now. His master needed as much rest as possible in order to accomplish the task.

Kabuto felt a tightness, a bugle forming in his pants. He could barely contain excitement. He quickly turned from Lord Orochimaru and wetted his lips. "Do try and get some sleep," he said picking up the tray. "I'll be back when it's time for your other dose."

He swiftly left his masters quarters, closing the door shut. All the things he had planned for _her_ and all in the name of research, he wished it was happening now. If only he was at another hideout, this one was under stocked but seeing as how this was recently built, he understood. Two more days, that was all. It was a waiting game but that didn't mean he couldn't _prep_ the patient early.

He smiled to himself as he walked the length of the long corridor. Who would have guessed Sada would be proven useful? He surly hadn't but that all was about to change.

…

"Risking the lives of four ninja for two men?" Shikamaru said, hands deep in his pockets. "Those two _must _be something, huh?"

"By any means necessary, bring Takashi and Hikaru back." Tsunade glanced out the window and watched the rain streak down the glass. The skies were grey and dismal much like her mood. She should be sending an Black Op team but with the rouge-nin attacks becoming more frequent and coming unnervingly close to the Leaf Village, she had most ANBU deployed, surveying the area. So, she went to the next option and she knew he wouldn't her down.

Shikamaru let out a sigh and narrowed his brow. "By any means?" He questioned, eyeing her attentively. "This goes beyond them _just _going after Sada." When Lady Tsunade didn't answer, he added, "I need any and all information for this mission to work."

Sometimes Tsunade thought he was too sharp for his own good. But that's _why _she needed him. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room," she explained firmly. "I'm going to explain this once, so listen closely."

…

"KATO!"

Sada bolted upright, beads of sweat running down her face, hair matted to her scalp. Her heart was racing, thumping loudly in her chest. Her eyes scanned the room cautiously as her breathing evened out. She hastily tossed the thin blanket aside; it felt like she was on fire, uncomfortably hot, face flushed. She wanted to stand, to burst out of the four walls keeping her in but she couldn't find the energy to move. All she could do was stare blankly ahead, lips parted unable to get the images out of her head.

The dreams faded but the memory remained. She had seen everything. Again. The night her brother was murdered.

He was standing in the garden, the moon high in the sky illuminating all it shone down on. He was wearing his flak jacket but when she saw him last, he was in his nightclothes. He had his back to her, staring up into the clear sky. Sada distinctly remembered hearing voices, _talking_ – that's why she had gotten up and quietly crept out of her bedroom, watching from afar but when she saw him, her brother was alone.

But not for long.

That's when she saw him…Itachi. Blood dripping from katana, deep red stains on his grey vest. Those eyes. Crimson and onyx. The eyes that haunted her dreams for years. The smell – it came from him, blowing in the breeze. Death.

She couldn't figure out why her brother was simply standing there while Itachi talked to him so heatedly. It wasn't like him not to defend himself. There was so much blood. The Uchiha was covered, soaked in it. And then it happened. Itachi drew his katana. Her stomach turned, mouth went dry. A scream, _her _scream. Her body moved on its own. She had to get to Kato that's all that mattered. Reaching him before the blade could.

Sada met the Uchiha's gaze just as the katana tore through Kato's flesh… And…and that's when it went dark.

Sada glanced down at her trembling hands. It had been such a long time since she had a nightmare about her brother. Usually it was about Orochimaru and even then it never shook her like _this_. For a long time afterwards she was terrified Itachi would return and finish what he started. But he never did of course.

The walls started to close in around her and her eyes went wide. _Air_. She needed air. She couldn't be in that room any longer, she'd surely go insane. Sada stumbled at first before getting a hold of her bearings and threw the door open. She ran into something stiff and felt arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She had her eyes closed, taking deep breathes.

"Sada?" He spoke softly. It was almost a whisper.

It was then she realized her head rested against a bare chest. She felt an arm fall away from their embrace and he brought a warm hand on her cheek. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, tears blurring her vision. Black orbs stared down at her and he wiped away a tear with his thumb. Sada's breath hitched as he searched her face.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and tucked brown tendrils behind her ear.

She furrowed her brow as she tightened her grip, digging her fingertips into his back. She was more than confused and couldn't find any words to speak. He brought his face close, looking to her then to her lips. _What is he doing? Why is he doing this? Was this his way of comforting me? _

She stiffened in his arms as he firmly placed a hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back. Takashi's face came to her minds as Sasuke inches further in. _This can't happen. This can't happen. Takashi – I…_

"No," Sada said faintly and put her open palms to the Uchiha's chest, attempting to put distance between them. "No!" This time she said it louder and pushed him away.

Sada stared at the ground, trying to pull herself together. The affection Sasuke had shown a moment ago was gone, replaced with the familiar cold façade. Sada glanced over at him. He stood at his full height and the brooding gaze in his black eyes returned.

"What are you doing?" She asked with little force.

"I heard you scream your -," he paused, looking away, "your brother's name."

"Yeah, well, I had a nightmare."

That caught his interest. He gazed at her for a second and set his jaw. "About your brother, Sada." Her name clung to his tongue. "I'm-."

"Don't," she snapped, cutting him off. "Don't. You've done enough. You _and _your brother have."

She could feel the heat and anger on her back from the Uchiha's gaze. She knew she had said too much but she couldn't stop herself. _He_, of all people should not speak of her brother. No matter how little is said. Sada stood there for a moment longer before taking a step towards her room but felt Sasuke grab her wrist, stopping her and bringing Sada around to face him.

"Do not group me in with Itachi," Sasuke explained his voice throaty and terse. He frowned and looked down at her.

"Let me go," Sada told him. His grip only intensified in response. "I said, let me go."

Sasuke didn't answer, only keeping his gaze fixed on her. She grimaced before bringing her free hand to his face with ardently, making an effort to slap some sense into him. To her surprise however he stopped it before it could meet the intended target: his cheek. He grasped her other hand and drove her back until she felt the chill of the wall behind her.

He pinned her arms high over her head, sternly grasping her wrists on either side of her. She didn't understand how small she felt in his presence until just then. How weak he made her feel. Sada tried to break away but Sasuke's strength was overpowering her own. He pressed himself against her and studied her, taking in Sada's cerulean eyes.

The tension between them came crashing down on Sada. She couldn't take the silence anymore. The way he was starting at her. So intently like she was the only thing he was concerned about made her question everything. A strange sensation fluttered through her, making her heart beat fast. She didn't know him anymore; she didn't know what he was capable of anymore. Finally she couldn't take it and turned her head away.

"Let me go," she whispered, nearly begging.

Sada felt the pressure fall from her wrists and weight from him disappeared as he pulled away. When she looked to Sasuke he had turned from her. "I came to see if you were okay," he stated. "And you are." He sounded slightly embarrassed but Sada was sure she must've been imagining it.

He walked down the hall without saying another word. She watched him leave yet again and did nothing to stop him. Sada stayed there, leaned up against the wall and brought her arms protectively over her chest. What just happened?

…

"What's there to understand?" Shikamaru asked. "You are the Hokage; you don't have to explain yourself to anybody."

He looked away from Lady Tsunade out to the dark skies. Though that was not what he truly wanted to say, he figured saying otherwise would put more strain on the situation, making it more of a drag than necessary. Shikamaru doubted she would even pay him any mind anyway. After she explained to him the operation, Lady Tsunade remained quiet before adding that she didn't expect him to understand. Whatever that meant.

"Don't worry," he reassured her and walked for the door. "I'll put a team together and leave before dawn."

Lady Hokage nodded and dismissed him.

…

Naruto rolled over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He listened to the rain pour down outside, hitting the roof in an almost recognizable rhythm. He rested his hands behind his head and heaved a sigh.

_Don't compare Sada to Sasuke!_ Hikaru's voice called out in his head. It was only a couple of days ago but it was as plain as day. He understood what he was going through. He knew the thoughts that were probably consuming both Takashi and Hikaru's mind because the same ones had filled Sakura's and his. He knew everyone thought Sasuke was a lost cause but Naruto couldn't help himself. He was his rival and friend. And nobody else seemed to understand.

First Sasuke and then Sada.

Was it to obtain power just like Sasuke? He wasn't sure. He had so many questions and Grandma Tsunade had refused to answer a single one. Was it because she didn't know herself? He wondered if her clan knew anymore than he did. Still…he just wasn't sure…

Naruto sat up when he heard a knock at his front door. He narrowed his brow and checked the time. 1:05 in the morning. Naruto kicked off his comforter and quickly made his way to the front of his apartment, flipping on a light. He grabbed a shirt he had thrown on the couch earlier and pulled it over his head.

He opened the door and raked a hand through his unruly spiky blond hair. To Naruto's surprise it was Shikamaru, standing outside his doorstep, slightly damp from the rain. Even though his friend was soaked, he still had a cigarette lit hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked perplexed. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru closed his brown eyes and let out a puff of smoke before tossing the cigarette butt to the ground and extinguishing it with his foot. "I need your help with a mission. Are you in?"

* * *

YAY! Chapter 10 is here! Did you enjoy the Sada and Sasuke fluff? Hmmm, did you? GOOD. :D Anyways, sorry this took longer than normal. At least, to me it felt like it. I wanted to put more Naruto in it because he is one of my favorite characters and I felt like I was neglecting him. Someone asked for more Orochimaru, so I put the scene at the beginning :p Though it was more Kabuto than Orochimaru, oh well, I tried T.T Those two will pick up more in the following chapters, I promise :) As always I hope you enjoyed this, R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye guys :)


	12. Face Down

Chapter 11

Face Down

"An all in, anything goes retrieval mission? At least that's what Shikamaru said anyways," Kiba Inuzuka said with a grin. He ran his tongue across his lower lips and placed a hand on top of Akamaru's head, scratching behind his ear. "Well I'm in." He crossed his arms and looked to his old teammate. "What about you, Hinata?"

She pulled the hood further over her head, shielding herself from the rain as it continued to pour down around them. Hinata lowered her gaze at Kiba's question. She was the first to arrive at the gate and he came shortly after. Of all the shinobi in the village, she was surprised when Shikamaru showed up at the Hyūga compound and even more so when he asked her to join the team for the mission. When she hadn't responded, he simply told her to be at the main gate. And there she was. If she couldn't give Shikamaru an answer, how could she give Kiba one?

Several days ago she was informed Neji would be on bed rest. She was told about the events that took place on his mission. About Hikaru and Takashi. About Sada. It was all too a familiar scenario, to see Hikaru mope around town with the same look in his eyes as Naruto had. Still has. That was a pain, a sorrow Hinata would never understand. Though they both had hid it well with a smile, she could see through the fake happiness and laughter. Hinata knows Naruto cares for Sasuke but she also knows he wouldn't betray the Leaf Village.

That was the difference between Naruto and everyone. He was loyal even when he shouldn't be. And that was one of the things she loved about him.

Hinata did understand why they went after their teammate. Though she could only imagine what they could have been thinking when they made that decision. How they must have felt going against what the Hokage decreed. Some months ago, Lady Tsunade declared no more search and retrieve missions were to take place for Sasuke Uchiha. It was sudden and unexpected; Hinata knew it would only be a matter of time before all ties were cut and he would be proclaimed a rouge shinobi wanted by all ninja nations, dead or alive. She wondered if that's what was going to happen with Sada as well.

She wondered how Naruto was taking it. She hadn't seen him for _that_ long maybe longer. The truth was she missed him. Hinata wanted to know how he was holding up. To see that blonde hair of his and to see those bright eyes that lit up the world.

_Naruto, I…_

"Kiba, Hinata," Shikamaru called out grabbing their attention as he slowly walked to them. He held a bag in one hand and the other a cigarette. He took a draw, orange light filling the inside of his hood for a moment before letting out a puff a smoke. "I'm glad you both showed up."

"Like we would leave you hanging," Kiba told him. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. He eyed Hinata thinking his former teammate had been silent too long. "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"I'll brief you all on the mission as soon as Naruto gets here," Shikamaru said. He smiled. "He takes forever to pack."

_Naruto? _Hinata felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the chilled wind blew about her. A tiny smile grew across her lips. She was glad to know he was part of the mission. She couldn't wait to see him. She looked up at the sky; the sun hadn't shined in days. It was the same dreariness that kept the rain hammering down and in the distance there was a roll of thunder.

"Speaking of which," Kiba began. "Look who it is. Why so late, Naruto?"

Hinata's breath was caught in her throat. She glanced at him as he walked past them ignoring Kiba's comment and saw a solemn expression grow across his face. He wore his hood down, dampening his spiky hair to the sides of his face. Naruto stared out into the grey forest, eyes focused on something faraway. Hinata wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Good, you're here," Shikamaru said. "Naruto is already updated but I'm sure you both are aware of the current situation. Word should have probably gotten around that by now. Takashi and Hikaru are gone. They both left to try and attempt to win back their teammate, Sada. Even though they were given explicit orders by Lady Hokage to do otherwise. I told _you_, Kiba that it was an anything goes mission – which is true but I need your nose."

He tossed the bag to him. Kiba caught it with a single hand and stared at it with a raised brow. "What is this?" He asked.

"That is Hikaru's shirt," he explained calmly. "I want Akamaru and you to take the lead and smell them out."

The dumbfounded look he had a moment ago turned into a smug grin, something Hinata was used to seeing. "That'll be no problem."

Shikamaru turned to Hinata and stared at her with a little more scrutiny. She lowered her eyes again, bringing her finger to her lip. She knew Neji would be better suited for a mission like this and she figured Shikamaru would've liked it more if he were there in her stead.

"Hinata, you'll be our eyes," he told her. "We're going into unfamiliar territory and I doubt we'll run into friendly ninja. So I'll need you behind me, surveying ahead and telling me anything you see. Naruto will take the rear." He paused and took a breath. "No matter what Lady Hokage instructed us to not engage in combat. That is if we should run into any sound-nin. Or Sada…and Sasuke." He cut a quick look to Naruto. "I need you all to listen carefully now, we need to get these two back quickly and swiftly. They already have a couple of days on us. We need to double our speed if we want to catch up to them."

Hinata saw Naruto stiffen. Just hearing Sasuke's name hurts him. It must be painful to be almost _that_ close to his friend and then have to turn back. "But…" she said softly, her voice nearly lost in the rain. "But we will be there. Why not just…" She paused hesitantly and then stopped altogether.

"They made their choice and now Lady Tsunade has made hers," Shikamaru said and looked to Naruto again. "I trust all of you to make the right decisions and you know what I mean."

Kiba nodded, seeming unfazed by Shikamaru's last comment and took out the wadded-up shirt, letting Akamaru smell first. He then took a whiff himself. He lifted his head sniffing the air before climbing onto his furry companions back. Akamaru's nose went straight to the ground and let out a low growl when he found the scent. Hinata had thought the rain would have washed away Hikaru's trail but this _was _Kiba she was talking about.

"Ready when you are," he said, the arrogance falling from his tone.

Hinata understood Shikamaru's answer. It would be foolish to go up against them, outnumbered like they were. She hadn't thought it all the way through before she spoke. She honestly was thinking of Naruto…thinking that saying something would help but she wrong.

"Ready," Naruto said coldly. It was so unlike him. He sounded distant.

"I'm ready," she added quietly.

"Alright then." Shikamaru stepped up next to Kiba. He tossed his cigarette butt aside. "Let's go."

…

"We're close?" Hikaru said, kneeling in the dirt and studied the map that was laid out before him.

"How close?" Takashi asked anxiously.

He had his arms crossed and was leaning up against a tree. He watched his friend neatly fold the map and put it into his pack. Hikaru stood and brushed his hands off on his pants.

"Maybe within a day?" Hikaru told him with a shrug. "That is if we don't make anymore stops."

Hikaru glanced towards the sky, grey clouds were gradually making their way to them. Stormy weather was coming their way; in more ways than one, he imagined. To answer Takashi's question bluntly, for sure within the next day they'd arrive at the destination. However, arriving and finding were two things entirely. Hikaru knew discovering the general area wouldn't be the problem. Actually locating Sada would be. She was or rather would be inside Orochimaru's lair, hidden away somewhere.

That was his dilemma. That right there.

Was it underground? If so, how far down? Could it be hidden in plain sight? Would they be able to walk right in? How would Sada react? All these questions and what-ifs circled through Hikaru's mind. He just wasn't sure. Truthfully, it was up in the air at this point.

He peeked over at Takashi.

At the moment, he was trying to be a strategist and a peacekeeper. Neither of which was working out well. Takashi had the same stoic look for days and had a sadness radiate from him. It was depressing really but it had gotten to the point that it didn't matter what Hikaru said nor did, nothing made him better. He didn't know what to do.

At times, Hikaru didn't really care. He often thought that he shouldn't concern himself too much, that she'd still be there in the same spot as she was before. He'd catch himself thinking that and he'd grow angry. And why shouldn't he be mad? After all these years, after how hard Sada tried – she simply threw it away. Tossed their friendship aside. Broke the heart of the man who loves her. And for what?

That was why _he _was going. To ask _that_ question. That is if they'd make it without Takashi falling apart. He looked at his friend again and furrowed his brow. There was no way Takashi would be able to keep going the rest of the day. He'd set up camp for the night. It didn't bother too much. Sada wouldstill be there in the morning.

…

"Milady, I need to speak with you right now," the pink haired girl said urgently.

Lady Tsunade glanced up from her desk and acknowledged her pupil with a small nod before going back to her paperwork. With everything that has been going on; sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. She needed rest. She had gotten far behind on her work and she was trying so hard to concentrate but it simply wasn't working. She'd read the same letter twice and it was not clicking for some reason, the words weren't registering. She pinched the bridge of her nose before looking to the medical-nin in front of her.

"Yes, Sakura," Lady Tsunade began curtly. "What can I do for you?"

"Why would you let Naruto go on this mission?" She asked. She tried to keep her tone light but worry and irritation seeped through. "How could you let him go? It's not fair."

"Fair?" Tsunade blinked and put her pencil down. "Fair? How so?"

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground. "Why would you let him get – possibly in close proximity of Sasuke? And know full we it would hurt him."

That's what she meant in being not fair. Tsunade was surprised at how bluntly Sakura spoke with her and immediately getting to the point. She usually danced around a subject until she couldn't take it any longer and would ask. But how could she blame her? To be frank, Lady Tsunade didn't know the members of the team Shikamaru put together until a few minutes before he left.

Tsunade didn't have time to tell Sakura personally and she knew Kakashi would have already known. However, she was upset that Sakura found out by someone who wasn't her. She stared at the young woman standing in front of her with a somber expression on her pretty face. Lady Tsunade could understand where she was coming from. It _would_ be close.

Her hope was that Shikamaru would reach them before the two found the hideout. That was her wish and she'd liked to think Naruto could keep himself in line for once. But the chances were slim and she was counting on the others in his team to keep him in check. That wouldn't be too hard, would it?

"Sakura, I'm sorry," she apologized. She truly was sorry. There was no point in trying to fake reassurance. "But he was needed on a mission and it happened to be t_his _one. There is nothing more I can do."

"No." Sakura shook her head, several pink tendrils falling in her face. "No. You could've done more." Her shoulders slumped. "I just want Naruto to be safe," she told her sensei, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

At the sight of her, Lady Tsunade felt her heart split in two. She loved Sakura's compassion – always looking out for her comrades. Tsunade stood and walked around the desk to her pupil. She placed a hand on either side of Sakura's upper arm and smiled faintly. "I know you care about Naruto," she said. "But you can't watch over him forever. I know you've known him for years and I know you want to protect him but there is going to come a time when you won't be able to say or do anything to help him."

With the last words Tsunade spoke, Sakura broke down. Tears rushed down her cheeks, falling from her chin and sliding her pale neck. Tsunade brought her student closer and gently pulled her into an embrace. "That isn't just about Naruto is it?" She asked.

She felt Sakura shake her head and heard her sniff. "Do you still love him?" Lady Tsunade didn't need to say _his_ name. She loosened her grip and let Sakura pull away.

"No," Sakura coughed out. "No it's not that."

Tsunade frowned and watched as she tried to compose herself. Sad green orbs looked back as she opened her mouth to speak.

…

Sada placed a finger on her lower lip and stared at the wall. She just didn't understand, it just didn't make sense. How could he have gotten to her room as fast as he did? As soon as she opened the door Sasuke was right there and… held her. And what she found to be stranger still was the look in his eyes. He truly has a concerned expression, Sada was still reeling it in. He acted so cold and now she didn't know what to think.

Their almost kiss… The thought sent a flutter through her stomach. His face has been mere inches from hers and she could have kicked herself for letting it nearly happen.

She didn't want it to happen, did she? Her mind went straight to Takashi but only for a briefest of moments and yet it was enough to pull her from whatever it was that had a grasp on her. She would never do that to Takashi. Never. She loved him too much to hurt him like that. Sasuke and her? She wasn't like every other girl in the village that simply went weak in the knees whenever he walked by. He was her childhood friend, someone she had trusted with everything.

She shook her head and dropped her arm back to her side. Waiting alone with ones thoughts could be dangerous sometimes. She was hoping Kou would arrive shortly. That's all she ever seemed to be doing nowadays. Waiting on _him_ to show up with another letter from Tsunade, only to be informed that she'd have to wait longer.

It was actually borderline ridiculous and every time she saw him, Sada grew more skeptical, more suspicious. She had asked him on several occasions how was here and what his connection to Orochimaru was but he simply talked in circles. Sada knew she wouldn't be able to get a straight answer from him, so she quit wasting her time. But if it truly bothered her that much she could probably figure out a way to force it out of him.

She let out a small laugh. It was funny. The way things were right now, she'd never be able to force anything from anyone. So much for the _power_ Orochimaru promised her. She had seen him once, just once and that was when she first arrivedfour weeks ago. She wondered what he could be up to but what she really wanted was for Kou brought back some good news.

That was honestly what she wanted. News. Any news from the outside world. _Four weeks?_ It felt so much longer than that. The days barely went by it seemed and at night all she did was contemplate possible next moves. It all seemed to drag on and on.

Would it ever end?

Sada quickly looked down the dimly lit hall when she heard the slow _clank _of feet on the floor. Kou. Finally decided to show himself. She turned her body fully and a tiny smile formed on her lips. "I hope you have an excuse for being…" She stopped and locked eyes with the silver-haired medical-nin.

"For being what, Sada?" he said stepping closer. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a grin. "For being what? Late? Were you expecting someone else?"

"K-Kabuto," Sada stammered and took a step back. "I- I." Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say but did it matter? He wouldn't believe it anyways.

"You. You what?" He mocked. "I'm glad I found you. I was actually just about to come get you from your room."

She thought back to after she woke up from Orochimaru activating her dormant mark. When Kabuto came in and drugged her. He could have done anything but he didn't. Why? She furrowed her brow. Did he think she'd forget so easily? "Oh really?" She asked, watching his body movements carefully. "Is there something you needed?"

"_You_ to be exact," he told her. "There is something I need your help with."

He moved his head again, causing the torchlight to reflect off his glasses. She couldn't see his eyes anymore but she knew he was still staring at her. He gradually reached behind his back and pulled forth a curved kunai blade that was tucked in his pants.

A lump formed in Sada's throat as she stared from the blade then to Kabuto. She frowned and gripped her tantō, unsheathing it instantly. She could only imagine _what _he needed her for. Where was Kou? When she him the most. And Sasuke…

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Sada told the medical-nin with a scowl. She pointed the short blade at him.

"You can either come quietly or I can drag you where I need you to go. Your choice, Sada."

She remained silent. Ready for whatever it was about to do. Like hell, she'd like to see him try.

"Okay then," he retorted. And then came at her.

Sada brought her blade close to her face blocking his direct attack. Metal against metal. He forced his weight down into his blade causing her to stumble back but not enough to throw her off balance. He rushed at her again, this time the kunai low, held away from his body. Kabuto swung his weapon up like he had done just a moment ago; attempting to inflict the same damage he might have done had Sada not cut him off. The space between the length of his arm and torso left an opening, a small one but she'd take it. She sent her knee up, smashing it into his ribcage as he let out a cry.

He lost his footing not anticipating her sudden strike. She gripped his wrist and twisted it, forcing him to drop the curved blade. It _clanged_ to the floor, sliding away from them. With her free hand she punched him square in the jaw, sending him back and crumbling to the ground.

Kabuto didn't stay down for long. He panted heavily as he stood to his full height. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth and he wiped it away with a smile.

The medical-nin wasn't meant for hand-to-hand combat. He was weak and slow but what he lacked in physical strength he made up for in wit. The only thing she needed to steer clear of was his tools. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he had laced them with a poison and from the way he was grinning, Sada was sure of it.

"You might be able to stop me right now," he told her with a sneer. He held his middle, a green glow emitted from his hand. He was healing himself. She was sure she'd broken some of his ribs. "But you have nowhere to go. Where are you going to run to? You came to us, Sada, don't you remember? Konoha doesn't want you." He chuckled. "You can run but you can't hide."

Sada's eyes went wide and stared at him. Her cover wasn't exposed but now she knew something more sinister was at play. The mission was over. She had to get out of there. She firmly held the hilt and turned away, running down the hall. Kabuto could use chakra – she couldn't without consequences. Eventually she'd find a way out but she couldn't outrun him for long. Kabuto knew the layout like the back of his hand. Every room, every passageway – he was right, she couldn't hide.

Run. Escape. That's all her mind could process. Adrenaline coursed through her, pushing her faster. She turned another corner. Her foot slipped out from under her, snapping her ankle sideways with an earsplitting _crunch_ and sending her to the ground in a heap. Sada's head made contact with the hard floor and her surroundings started to tilt out of control. A warm sensation flowed down the left side of her face. For a second she thought she was sweating but she knew better. Her eye stung as blood seeped into it as it ran down her neck, dripping from her chin. Sada managed to get to her knees, careful of her shattered ankle.

The mission was over… the mission…

Sada felt a force from behind, pushing her on the ground again and knocked the air from her lungs. She was flipped over on her back in a swift motion, arms pinned at her side. "I found you," Kabuto said. He straddled her, keeping her down. He held his curved blade and placed the tip on her shoulder, the point digging into her flesh before cutting a shallow line across it. "Don't worry. Soon you'll feel nothing at all. The poison sets in quick…"

She opened her good eye and saw his lips moving but she couldn't hear anything. It felt like her body was pulsating, muscles contracting. She knew it – _poison_. Her head pounded as her vision became hazy. Kabuto's haughty smile and cracked lens faded out and a white light consumed her until she lost consciousness.

…

Slowly, so slowly she felt her senses return.

The numbness crept away and tingling feeling replaced it. Sada's breath was even, her chest rising and falling in a rhythm less tune. The dryness on her tongue was still there and when she tried to swallow, she coughed. She opened her eyes, squinting in the large light overhead. She was cold, chill air biting at her skin.

The room came into focus. She turned her head, brown hair pooling off the side of the long metal table. Beakers of bubbling liquids, vials of odd colors filled with unidentifiable creatures and sharp medical utensils were laid out on a rolling tray close by. It was a nightmare… Sada realized where she was. She was in a laboratory… Orochimaru's testing room. "My God," she breathed.

"No. There is no God, only me," a man's voice replied.

Sada tried to move her limbs but she was strapped down by the wrists and ankles. Her clothing had been removed but her breasts were still bound in white bindings and shorts still in place. Takashi's pendant was gone and that caused her to thrash around more. She wasn't fully there but it was enough.

She watched as Kabuto came to the table, slinking up close and stared down at her. "I healed your injuries. I need you in perfect condition for this."

"For what?!" Sada spat, breathing heavily.

He laughed then like it was joke. It was sick, he _was _sick. "You still don't get it do you? Did you believe Lord Orochimaru gave you the curse mark because he thought you were worthy?" He blinked at her. "Then you are sadly mistaken."

Sada furrowed her brow and inclined her head onto the table. Orochimaru had seen her as a possible vessel, hadn't he? Why else would he have given her the mark? First, Anko, then Sasuke and her. She remained silent with her thoughts until Kabuto spoke again.

"You don't believe me do you?" He asked sardonically. "There is no sense in lying anymore. The truth has finally come out. The reality _is_ he didn't give you the mark as gift. It was a device meant to control you. And when the time was right, used to cripple you and bring you here." He leaned is upper body over her and whispered into her ear, "You've had _power_ all along, Sada. A power that if you would have used instead of hiding it away, possibly would be saving you right now."

His breath was hot against her neck. He lingered there a moment longer before standing straight. "Do you know what it is, Orochimaru is after? He desires to learn every ninja technique this world has to offer. To become a perfect being, able to control anything and everything. Even learning the jutsu's that are passed down only in certain clans. Tell me, what is it your clan posses?"

Sada's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. That was it all along? Everything…_for_ this? He was insane! They both were. The way he talked, he sounded like he worshipped Orochimaru. She turned her head away, refusing to look at him only to get another laugh from Kabuto.

"You don't have to answer me," he explained and held up several papers that had been lying on top of the rolling cart. "I have all the information about your clan, its history and even you. Everything I could possibly want to know is right here, in black and white."

"Why are you doing this?" Sada said, her voice wavering. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to open you up and see what makes you tick," he told her cynically. "Since the Yuki clan was eradicated and its last known member died some time ago that only left the Kobayashi. You didn't expect Lord Orochimaru to travel all the way to Yukigakure, did you? Just to experiment on some lowly shinobi who wouldn't understand the greatness Orochimaru's purpose stood for. Why would he, when some of its decedents are right _here_ for the taking? Why use a corpse when he had a silly little girl already here? It doesn't matter how many times you die on _this_ table, I'll keep bringing you back until we've finally figured it out."

Kabuto picked up a scalpel and held it up, admiring it. Sada eyed him, her heart beating rapidly. "Can you tell me why everyone born into your clan can only use Ice Release Techniques? Why they don't have an affinity for other chakra natures? You can't, can you? That's what we want to find out." He ran his thumb across the small, sharp blade. "As soon as the process is complete and Sasuke's body is Orochimaru's, our experimentation will begin." He placed the tool back onto the tray and looked back at her. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Don't worry your pretty face anymore, I'll be back soon."

He left her sight and she heard the sound of a door closing. Sada yanked on the restraints with what little strength she had until her wrists were raw. She had to get out of there! So it was happening. Orochimaru intended to steal Sasuke's body and take it over as his own. She felt that failed in comparison to what was about to happen to her. A feeling of dread formed a pit in her stomach and she stopped, lying still on the metal table.

She felt scared and angry all at once. Those two emotions surging through her, fighting for dominance against each other. Until finally, tears spilled from her cerulean eyes as she stared up into the light. The truth had been revealed but she couldn't take it.

No one was coming to save her.

…

"Look at you," the Uchiha sneered, gazing at the Snake Sannin with red eyes. "Look at what you've become."

The chirping almost drowned out his voice but he knew Orochimaru could hear him. The Chidori Sharp Spear was an extension of his arm, sending a mist blue light that pierced through his adversaries arm when he tried to block it. What a fool he was. The light produced from the discharge reflected off the walls in the dark room, illumining all around Sasuke as he stepped further in. Time had been running out for Orochimaru and he made the first move.

The contract between them was over. It ended now.

"You're weak. There is nothing more you can teach me," Sasuke said, his katana resting high on his shoulder. The curse mark glowed as if grew halfway across his face and chest, traveling down his arm. "You are not worthy of the Sharingan, you are not worthy an Uchiha body. You'll never know what true power is."

There was moment of silence and then came a laugh from the Snake Sannin. "Those eyes," he mused and looked at the Uchiha before him. "Will be mine. True power? Is that what you want to see?" He cackled again, the foul sound filling Sasuke's ears. "My dear boy, if you want to see it so badly…" Orochimaru's voice trembled and changed becoming deeper. "I'll show you!"

* * *

**Ok, so I know I'm behind on the manga. I'm on chapter 593 and I know I bad mouthed Kabuto earlier but I genuinely felt sorry for the guy. He was so young and was taken advantage of and I felt horrible. But...THAT CHANGES NOTHING! I STILL DON'T LIKE HIM! Hopefully in the manga he'll change his ways and what not but don't spoil anything for me because I'm a slow reader. I don't want to read the manga fast because I don't want it to end lol. **

**So the little ending with Sasuke and Orochimaru I was debating on putting it, I mean my ff is in the future but some of the things that happen in manga will take place - somewhat. Not word for word of course. But it will be brought up and put in the way I want it to. ****Oh and another thing, I think Sakura is really pretty and I know that a lot of people hate on her and say she's ugly. I just don't get all the Sakura hate that's happening. **

**But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, things are getting real. I know I always say that but its happening! Can you feel the realness? Sorry for the rant. Reviews would be awesome :) **


End file.
